Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline
by Vegitossjb
Summary: Originally being made as a manga on deviantart by scumbagvegito. Universe 7 non fusion kefla x gohan. Here gohan was sent to earth and kefla is sent with raditz to find him 18 years later
1. Chapter 1

Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline

It is the year 755, 18 years ago, Full Blooded Saiyan Kakarot and Full Blooded Slave Woman Samus sent their Hybrid Half Saiyan-Half Human Baby Son to earth to keep him safe. The boy survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta and today serves as Earth's Greatest protector. His name is Son Gohan! However, the survivors of the explosion of Planet Vegeta are now looking for him…..

Gohan and Piccolo were training together. "Piccolo are you going to the party of Bulma" Gohan asked him while dodging his punches. "no I prefer spending my time meditating then going to the party it is only about Bulma celebrating ten years of dating with Yamcha " Piccolo says.

"ok I'm going to go if I get bored . For now, Lets train!" Gohan said to his former rival and enemy.

"fine" Piccolo replied.

 **Unknown Planet**

Raditz threw a woman in the floor as he quickly tried to remove her clothes when suddenly a energy blast crash next to him. "idiot leave the woman!" Kefla screamed at him.

"why should I listen to you" Raditz complained.

"Prince Vegeta always let Nappa and me have some fun with the women" Raditz says while groping her chest.

"I'm not Prince Vegeta but I'm still stronger than you and second in command so you're going to obey me" Kefla says when she saw the he ignored her.

Out of anger on Raditz trying to abuse the woman, kefla knocked Raditz Unconscious

Kefla knocks Raditz out as the woman looked at her and quickly closed her as when she didn't feel anything she quickly opened her eyes and saw the female saiyan staring at her.

"if you want to survive go over there" Kefla says.

"There is a spaceship and don't worry you're not the only one the survived this nightmare so hurry up you have a second chance of life" Kefla says when suddenly the woman ran at her and gives her a hug as she thanks her multiple times as Kefla looked at her and saw the she ran away.

She looked around and suddenly her Blue Scouter senses a small energy near the building the was demolished. She quickly ran and push the wall in another direction. She saw a small boy with a small cut in his arm. The small boy saw her he quickly tried to run away put he fell down into the floor.

His body was already consumed of fear he closed his eyes and accept his destiny. He felt something touching his arm and saw a bandage covering his injury. He stood up and looked at her.

"Little one, go in the direction you're going to find the other survivors" Kefla says when suddenly the boy grabbed her hand. She saw the boy was scared she looked to the sky.

"I'm sorry about what has happened today..I'm going to show you the way" Kefla says the she walked beside him while holding his hand.

 **Five minutes later**

They arrived into the building she saw a lot of survivors when a solder saw her he quickly stood up and tried to attack her when suddenly the small boy walked in front of her. "stop! She is a good person!" the boy screamed.

"I don't understand! Why didn't you decide to kill the rest of the survivors" the soldier screamed at her.

"the only reason I have to kill someone is because Frieza orders me..that's why i am risking my life and letting some of the survivors escape the planet" Kefla says as the soldier saw the she was holding the hand of the boy.

"thank you" the soldier says the all the survivors ran into the spaceship when she saw the small boy ran in another direction and he ran back at her as he raised his arm. She picks him up and saw the small boy was staring at her as he put a flower in her hair.

"thank you sister" the small boy says while giving her kiss on her cheek. She put him in the floor and give a kiss on his forehead.

"good bye and do you best to survive" Kefla says the small boy walked inside the spaceship when she saw the spaceship left the planet.

She saw that the fool named Raditz was still unconscious she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions destroying buildings. "that should be enough" Kefla says the she sat down and put the flower inside her pocket.

 **One hour later**

Raditz woke up and saw the Kefla was eating. "you stupid wh-" when suddenly he hear the voice of Vegeta from his scouter

Kefla saw the he was getting excited. "yes finally!" Raditz screamed.

"Vegeta says that we need to travel to planet Earth and capture the disgusting half breed saiyan" Raditz says.

She looked at him. "fine let's go" Kefla says the she pushed one of the buttons of her scouters causing the space pod to appear as she enter and pushed multiple buttons suddenly it turn on and started to travel to space.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

Kefla grabbed the photo from her pocket when she saw the her mother was smiling. "mom I miss you" Kefla says the she removed her tears from her eyes she closed her eyes and tried her best to go to sleep.

 **Flashback**

 **Three years ago**

Vegeta walked at her and grabbed her shoulder. "I have some news, but control yourself when I tell it to you." Vegeta says.

"Frieza found out that your stupid mother was letting the survivors escape from multiple planets during our genocides" Vegeta says.

She was in shock. "you better not make the same mistake if you make the same decision as you mother you're going to die the same way as her" Vegeta says as he walked away from her.

 **Flashback end**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 2 : Gohan meets Kefla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Gohan meets Kefla**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

 **4 Earth Days Later….**

Gohan while sparring with Piccolo on this new day, but just then he sensed 2 very high power levels that seemed to have just arrived on the planet.

" Piccolo, do you sense that?" Gohan asked Piccolo. "Yes. We must prepare ourselves…." Piccolo said

Around half a minute later, Gohan and Piccolo saw the people chasing them.

They both had tails like Gohan…. One was a 7 Foot tall man with long hair and the other one was a girl with a hairband around the age of Gohan who stood around 5'7'' .

Kefla saw the saiyan was staring at her as she looked in another direction and ignored him. Gohan saw the girl wasn't going to help him. "you must be wondering what are we doing here" Raditz says to Gohan.

"our mission is to capture you" Raditz says as he saw he was confused. "you don't remember me but my name is Raditz your uncle" Raditz says

He was in shock. "you're not completely human you have saiyan blood flowing through your veins" Raditz says.

" Hey! Aren't you going to do your duties?!" – Raditz said to Kefla who was looking the other way and had zero interest in helping him.

He pointed at her. "her name is Kefla and looks like she is not going to interfere" Raditz says.

Gohan turned around and saw the two birds was standing in her shoulder as she simply ignore it. " **that is weird the birds are not scared of her"** Gohan thought.

"you half breed you have two choices kill all the humans or you're going to die here" Raditz says.

"what! I'm not going to kill anyone!" Gohan says.

"fine with me we don't need a disgusting half breed" Raditz says.

"right Kefla" Raditz says but she ignored him the he gets angry but suddenly Piccolo ran at him and tried to attack him but Raditz didn't feel any pain.

"what a joke!" Raditz says

Gohan quickly ran at him and clashed his fist against him but suddenly Raditz blocked his punch. "you're a disgrace to the saiyan race!" Raditz screamed while punching him multiple times as he grabbed him and threw him on Piccolo.

"why you didn't attack the girl over there" Piccolo says.

"she is not paying attention and I don't sense any evil intent from her." Gohan says then he nodded at piccolo. They quickly ran at him at the same time but Raditz threw multiple ki blast and delivered multiple strikes into their body.

" Now listen boy, I would hate to hurt my nephew…." –Raditz said sarcastically as he stood over the ribs of Gohan who was on the floor.

" I'm going to make it simple and ask you again. Kill Every human in this planet within twenty four hours and join us. Otherwise suffer the consequences…." – Raditz said to Gohan while crushing his ribs

" Screw…. *Cough* You…." Gohan said to Raditz.

" Now! " Gohan said to piccolo who had preparing energy for his special beam cannon.

Raditz was hit by the beam cannon and felt immense pain but wasn't killed. " Bastard Namekian! " – Raditz Said to Piccolo and ki Blasted him to the floor.

"you disgusting half breed plotting behind my back! You're even worse than your father! Maybe you're so weak because you mother was a stupid useless HUMAN slave!" Raditz says while laughing.

"screw this! I'm going to kill everyone the you care!" – Raditz said stomping on Gohan's ribs even harder.

"I don't understand how my brother fell in love with the human bitch" Raditz says with a mocking voice.

" How… Dare you… HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER THAT WAY!?" – An Angry Gohan screamed.

Gohan felt anger consuming his body when suddenly a golden aura appeared and his eyes turned white. He had turned into a false super saiyan! Kefla saw on her scouter that his power level had raised to 20,000! Gohan pushed Raditz, appeared next to him and delivered a punch into his heart killing him without any problems.

Kefla feared for her life as she was next….. But just then…. Gohan's aura faded and his power level dropped "why you didn't kill her while you had the chance! She was the stronger of the two!" Piccolo screamed at him.

Gohan had now calmed down and could answer him properly…

" I told you… I didn't sense any evil intent from her…." – Gohan said to Piccolo about Kefla. Gohan approached Kefla who seemed a bit shaken observing his False super saiyan form.

"My name is Son Gohan… And I'm sorry about my behavior to your friend…." Gohan said to her openly.

" He wasn't my friend. Thank God he is dead…. He was an evil man. " – Kefla said to Gohan.

" Your name is Kefla right? " – Gohan asked her

"Yes my name is Kefla" Kefla says when suddenly something happen. Kefla got a message from her scouter, it was Vegeta speaking

"Kefla, I don't wish to take you down ,but if I don't Freeza kills me. Now I'm stuck with Fucking Nappa…. Thanks a lot….." Vegeta says.

" Vegeta,it's not too late! We can start the uprising against Freeza! " Kefla says to him via scouter.

" Kefla… Don't you see, Freeza CANNOT be beaten! Now I have to come to earth, kill all of you and destroy the planet if I am to be spared by Freeza! " – Vegeta said to Kefla before cutting off the signal.

She saw the Gohan was in shock.

" Why would you betray him and risk your life Kefla! " – Gohan said to her

" I don't want to do these bad things! I'd rather ally with strangers who seem to have good intentions!" – Kefla replied with a little bit of anger to Gohan.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 3 : New Allied**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : New Allied**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla so what is you plan" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "simple we need to get stronger I know I'm strong enough to defeat Nappa without any problem but Prince Vegeta is a lot more stronger than me" Kefla replied.

"how long he is going to reach to Earth" Gohan ask her.

"is going to take one year" Kefla replied.

Piccolo walked at them. "Gohan are you going to trust her" Piccolo says.

"why not she didn't do anything evil" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "I didn't know the a Namekian was living on Earth" Kefla says.

He was confused. "you don't know about you home planet" Kefla says.

"the Namekian are from planet Namek and they famous for their strange powers like the dragon balls" Kefla says.

"now makes sense why I look so different" Piccard says.

"Kefla you say something about Frieza" Gohan ask her.

"Frieza is a emperor who conquer other planets and sold the planet to the highest buyer" Kefla says.

She stood up and walked at him. "he can easily wipe us out the same thing with Prince Vegeta" Kefla says.

"just for now let's focus on Prince Vegeta" Kefla says as she was walking away when Gohan quickly stop her.

"where are you going" Gohan ask her.

"I'm going to look for a place to stay" Kefla replied.

"you can stay in my house and we can train together" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "fine but I'm not going to be a freeloader so let's make this deal" Kefla says.

"I'm going to be responsible of cooking the food and you let me stay in you house" Kefla says

"yes is a deal" Gohan says while shaking her hands.

"Can you show me the way of you house" Kefla ask him.

"okay just follow me" Gohan says when Kefla quickly follows him.

Piccolo saw they're was already gone. **"teenagers"** Piccolo thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

They walked inside the house when Kefla looked around. "nice house" Kefla says.

"yes I spend most of my time training or working in my job" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "do you want to start our training tomorrow" Kefla ask him.

"yes but in the afternoon in the morning I go to my job" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "that fine in the afternoon is enough training" Kefla says.

"Gohan let's train for a little bit" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "okay sounds fun training with you" Gohan replied when they walked outside.

Gohan quickly ran at her when she quickly blocked his punch when Kefla quickly uppercut him into his stomach when Gohan felt pain in his stomach. "Kefla you really strong" Gohan says.

"my power level is seven thousand but if you think that strong Prince Vegeta power level is Eighteenth thousand" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "that means we need to train together even more if we want to defeat him" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes" Kefla says when they continue to fight against each other.

 **Two hours later**

 **Gohan residence**

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to take a bath" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her as she walked inside the restroom.

She removed her clothes and turn on the water when she sat down on the bathtub. "finally I can take a bath in peace" Kefla says.

She felt the hot water touching her body. "I need to find a way to convince Prince Vegeta to fight against Frieza" Kefla says.

"mother I'm promise the Frieza is going to pay for his crime" Kefla says as she continued to take a bath.

 **One hour later**

Kefla was using her gi as she walked into the kitchen. "Gohan what kind of food do you want" Kefla ask him.

Gohan looked at her. "it don't matter" Gohan replied.

"okay I'm going to make something fast" Kefla says the she started to cook.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan started to eat his food as he was surprised. "wow! Is really good" Gohan says the he continued to eat his food.

Kefla sat down and started to eat her food. "Gohan when you leave from you job go train with me" Kefla says.

"okay Kefla" Gohan says.

"Kefla who taught you how to cook" Gohan ask her.

"it was my mother" Kefla says the she continued eating her food.

"she still alive" Gohan ask her.

"no she was kill by Frieza" Kefla replied when she stop eating her food.

"I'm going to sleep" Kefla says.

"goodnight" Kefla says.

"Goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw she was already inside her room.

She was in her room she removed her gi as she laid down on her bed. "my first day on Earth" Kefla says the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

Gohan walked into her room when he stop as Kefla was in shock she quickly cover her chest. "what are you doing in my room" Kefla says.

Gohan saw she was only wearing her panties as he quickly turned around. "why are you wearing only you panties " Gohan says embarrassed.

"my gi is the only clothes I have do you expect I have more clothes on me" Kefla says angry.

"I'm sorry" Gohan says.

"is fine it was a mistake but the next time I'm going to beat you up so leave my room please" Kefla says when he quickly leaves her room.

Kefla saw he was already gone as she quickly put her gi on as she walked outside of her room and saw Gohan drinking water. "Gohan you want breakfast" Kefla ask him.

"you don't have to cook breakfast for me" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "we already make a deal I make food for you and you let me stay in you house" Kefla says as Gohan nodded at her.

She started to cook breakfast when Gohan walked beside her. "Kefla I'm sorry about the accident" Gohan says.

"is fine" Kefla replied.

"do you need some clothes I can buy you some clothes" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "is fine you don't have to buy me anything" Kefla says.

"okay just remember I'm going to comeback in the afternoon so we can start our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him while cooking breakfast.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan started to eat his breakfast when he started to enjoy it as he looked her. "you're the best" Gohan says the he continued to eat his food.

"thanks for the compliment" Kefla says the she continued to eat her food.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan finish eating his food. "see you later" Gohan says the he left the house.

Kefla stood up and walked outside. "it looks this planet is really peaceful" Kefla says.

"is time to train" Kefla says the she walked into the forest and started to train my herself.

 **Eight hours later**

Gohan saw the Kefla was training by herself he quickly flew at her. " Kefla I'm ready to train" Gohan says excited.

She turned around and looked at him. "okay let's start but this time I'm not going to hold back" Kefla says.

"I'm going to make sure that you're stronger than Nappa" Kefla says the she appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times.

"Gohan stay focus and tried to continue fighting" Kefla says the she quickly punch him as they continue to fight against each other.

 **Eight hour later**

 **Gohan residence**

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla thanks for helping me to get stronger" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "is fine and you have a lot of talent" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "the same thing for you" Gohan says.

Kefla smiled at him. "thank you" Kefla says.

"I see you tomorrow in the morning I'm going to sleep" Kefla says..

"goodnight" Gohan says.

"goodnight" Kefla replied as she walked into her room.

She removed her gi and laid down on her bed. **"I wonder if the legends are real…my mom always tell me about the super saiyan"** Kefla thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 4 : New experience**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : New experience**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

In the bright morning when she woke up and saw it was early when she stood up and wear the saiyan armor. "we only have one year when Vegeta and Nappa come to Earth" Kefla says.

She looked at herself. "I'm still wearing this stupid armor" Kefla says.

She grabbed her scouter and destroyed into little pieces. "I'm going to make a new one" Kefla says.

She walked out of her room and saw he wasn't there. "Gohan already left the house" Kefla says when she felt the her stomach started to growl.

" **yes I'm going to make something to eat"** Kefla thought.

She walked into the kitchen and started to cook. **"I wonder how strong I'm going to became when Vegeta comes to Earth"** Kefla thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She started to eat her breakfast. **"so I'm going to spend my time training"** Kefla thought.

" **after defeating Vegeta and Nappa…I need to be worried about Frieza and the stupid bastards of the Ginyu force"** Kefla thought as she continued to eat.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked outside. "this is the perfect time to train" Kefla says as she flew into the forest.

 **Forest**

She walked into the forest and saw a open space when she started to release her power and her aura was moving faster than before as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast. **"this is a perfect moment"** Kefla thought as she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions.

She quickly flew into the sky and deflected the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion. **"this is good"** Kefla thought as she quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Kefla continued to threw multiple ki blast in different directions when she quickly ran and quickly kicked the energy blast. **"I need to get faster"** Kefla says while kicking the energy blast in different directions.

She closed her eyes when she quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast into the space causing a explosion. **"I need to find way to increase my power"** Kefla thought as she continued her training.

 **Five hours later**

She laid down. "that not good enough" Kefla says.

"I need to find way to increase my power in a faster rate" Kefla says when she quickly stood up.

She turned around and sense the energy of Gohan. **"so he already here…good thing I can sense his energy"** Kefla thought as she quickly flew at him.

She walked inside the house and saw the Gohan was already eating. "Hi Gohan" Kefla says.

"Hi Kefla" Gohan replied.

"Gohan do you know anyone who be able to help us increase our power" Kefla says.

"Like somebody who is able to is a inventor" Kefla says.

"I know the perfect person" Gohan says.

"Bulma is one of the smartest people in Earth and maybe she would be able to create something that can help us increase our power" Gohan says.

"then let's go" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her as they're travel to West City.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They're walked inside the house when Bulma saw Gohan and a strange girl when she quickly walked at him. "Gohan….I didn't know you have a friend" Bulma says.

Kefla looked at her. "hi my name is Kefla and is nice to meet you" Kefla says.

"hi my name is Bulma" Bulma says when she saw the Kefla have a tail.

"the strange…you have a tail too" Bulma says while trying to touch her tail when she quickly moved her tail away from her.

"I didn't know that having a tail is a style" Bulma says while trying to touch her tail when Kefla moved her tail again.

"what are you doing" Kefla says while moving her tail away from her.

"I'm trying to touch you tail" Bulma says.

"can you stop trying to touch my tail" Kefla says.

"wait…so is real…so you have the same tail when Gohan was a small boy" Bulma says while trying to touch her tail.

"yes is normal the he have a tail" Kefla says while moving her tail away from her.

"we are saiyans" Kefla says.

"saiyans?" Bulma says confused.

"is a warrior race" Kefla replied.

"can you let me touch you tail" Bulma ask her with curiosity.

"no" Kefla says.

"one of the beliefs of the saiyans only the soul mate can touch the tail" Kefla says.

"I'm not going to touch you tail" Bulma says when Kefla nodded when Kefla put her tail around her waist.

"so what are you doing here" Bulma ask them with curiosity.

"I want to check if you're able to create something for us so we be able to increase our power" Kefla says.

"something that would be able to improve you strength" Bulma says.

"what about weights" Bulma says.

"no is not going to help us increase our power" Kefla says.

"Planet Vegeta have a more heavy gravity" Kefla says.

"more heavy?" Bulma says with curiosity.

"planet Vegeta was ten times stronger than this planet" Kefla says when suddenly Bulma got a idea.

"what about a gravity Chamber" Bulma says

"you can increase the gravity" Bulma says.

"so you like the idea of the gravity chamber" Bulma ask them.

"yes is good but would you be able to make a new gi" Kefla says.

"you look good with the armor" Bulma says whole looking at her.

"I hate this armor" Kefla says

"This armor make me remember that I'm still a slave to Frieza and his family" Kefla says.

Bulma grabbed her piece of paper and looked at her. "it looks easy "Bulma says.

"what about this" Bulma says.

"I know you don't have any clothes so let's go and buy some clothes" Bulma says.

"I'm not interested at looking at clothes" Kefla says.

"then no new gi and no gravity Chamber" Bulma says.

"fine we can go to the store and buy some human clothes" Kefla says when Bulma started to celebrate.

"then let's go" Bulma says as they walked into the mall.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Mall**

Kefla saw a lot of guys was staring at her. "why are they're staring at me" Kefla says.

Bulma looked at her. "maybe they're trying to flirt with you" Bulma says with a smile.

"I'm not interested of having a relationship" Kefla replied.

"right now I'm more focus on getting stronger so u would be able to free myself and don't have to work with Frieza or his family" Kefla says.

"you're not interested of having a relationship" Bulma says while she get closer at her.

She saw a stranger walking at her. "hey babe" the guy with sunglasses says as Kefla ignores him.

The guy with glasses tried to hold her hand when suddenly Kefla quickly turned around and quickly threw him into the floor. "asshole! Get away from me before I kick you ass!" Kefla screamed as he quickly ran away.

Bulma looked at her. "he was really scared of you" Bulma says when suddenly she started to laugh.

"you sure date Gohan" Bulma says.

"Gohan is not asshole like the other guys" Bulma says.

"Gohan is only a friend" Kefla replied.

"is fine I know you type of girl" Bulma says.

"so tell me" Kefla replied.

"you have a thought personality and don't like to show you weak side but when you let you guard down then you have a shy personality" Bulma says.

"no" Kefla replied.

"Bulma let's get the clothes so we can leave this place and talk about the gravity Chamber and my new gi" Kefla says.

"fine so let's go to the store I cant wait to put you in some girly clothes" Bulma says.

" **why"** Kefla thought as she walked back into one of the store.

 **One hour later**

Bulma was waiting when Kefla walked at her. "I'm not going to wear this dress" Kefla says angry.

Bulma walked beside her. "you look good but I think is better if you remove the tail" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "I'm not going to remove the tail" Kefla replied.

"why not.. Gohan removed his tail" Gohan says.

"removing a tail is like removing the last memory of my family" Kefla says.

"so I'm not going to removed it" Kefla says.

"is fine but I'm still going to buy the dress" Bulma says.

"you can choose any kind of clothes but I'm going to get some clothes so I can feel more comfortable" Kefla says.

"don't worry you're going to look good wearing human clothes" Bulma says.

"just hurry up so we can talk about the gravity Chamber and the new gi" Kefla says.

She turned around and saw the Bulma was carrying multiple clothes on her arm. **"this is going to be a long day"** Kefla thought as she grabbed one of the clothes and started to change.

 **One hour later**

Kefla saw the Bulma was carrying multiple bags of clothes when Kefla grabbed them. "why you bought me a lot of clothes" Kefla ask her.

"because is fun and is important to wear something different" Bulma says as she give her a ice cream cone.

"what is this" Kefla says.

"chocolate ice cream" Bulma says when Kefla started to eat it when suddenly she was supposed.

"is good…is my first time eating something sweet" Kefla says.

"good because chocolate is one of the most popular ice cream" Bulma says.

"is good but let's go to you house so we can talk about the stuff I want" Kefla says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporation ( Bulma secret lab)**

They walked into the secret lab. "so Kefla what you want to tell me" Bulma ask her.

"how much you can increase the gravity" Kefla ask her.

"just tell me the number and I would be able to do it" Bulma says.

"In one year Gohan and me are going to fight against Nappa and Prince Vegeta" Kefla says.

"prince Vegeta" Bulma says with curiosity.

"yes Vegeta is the prince and he is one of the strongest saiyans" Kefla says.

"his power level is Eighteenth thousand" Kefla says.

"but when he transform into the great ape form then his power level is one hundred and eighty thousands" Kefla says.

"can you make at least the gravity into fifty" Kefla says.

"is going to take one month to built the gravity Chamber" Bulma says.

"what about my new Gi" Kefla ask her.

"I already know you measurements so maybe two weeks" Bulma says.

"good I can't wait to destroy this stupid armor" Kefla says.

"you really hate the armor" Bulma says.

"yes I hate it" Kefla replied.

"I'm going to make three new gi so come back here in two weeks" Bulma says when Kefla nodded at her.

"Thank you" Kefla says.

Bulma was surprised. "what?" Kefla says angry.

"I didn't know you was a nice person" Bulma says.

"my parents taught me how to be grateful with other people" Kefla says.

Bulma looked at her and pat her head when she quickly get embarrassed. "don't treat me like a little girl" Kefla says embarrassed.

"why are you getting embarrassed" Bulma says while teasing her..

"what! I'm not embarrassed!" Kefla screamed with a hint of anger.

"you're so cute when you're embarrassed" Bulma says.

"I'm a warrior…no a stupid cute girl" Kefla says.

"you're a cute warrior" Bulma says with a teasing voice when Kefla quickly walked away.

"goodbye I'm going to comeback when the new gi is ready" Kefla says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw the Kefla was already gone.

"Gohan is going to have a hard time with the girl" Bulma says with a smile on her face the she turned around and started to make her new gi.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

She walked inside the house when Kefla looked at him. "Gohan let's train together so we be able to defeat Vegeta" Kefla says.

"what about Nappa" Gohan ask her.

"Nappa is nothing against me so don't worry" Kefla says.

"Gohan the only way do defeat Vegeta if we start our training in the gravity Chamber but is going to take one month" Kefla says.

"is fine we have one year" Gohan replied when Kefla walked outside.

"Gohan are you ready" Kefla ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Gohan replied when they're started to fight against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 5 – Gravity Chamber**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Nappa – 4,500**

 **Kefla – 9,000**

 **Gohan- 3,500**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Gravity Chamber**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **(Forest)**

In the morning when Kefla and Gohan was staring at each other. "Gohan are you ready" Kefla says as she prepared to fight him.

"yes I'm ready" Gohan replied when he ran at her and quickly attack her when suddenly Kefla blocked his punches.

She smiled at him. "you're stronger than before" Kefla says.

"yes because I was training with you" Gohan replied when they continue to hit each other when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"Gohan if we continue training like this you would be able to defeat Nappa without any problems" Kefla says as they started to punch against each other.

"Kefla do you believe we have a chance to defeat Vegeta" Gohan ask her as he continued to attack her.

"yes if we push our limits than we have a higher chance to defeat him" Kefla says while dodging his attacks when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Kame house**

Krillin walking inside the house and saw the everyone was already there. "hi…did something happen" Krillin says.

Launch looked at him. "I don't know…you need to ask Piccolo and Master Roshi" Launch (blue hair) says.

He sat down and saw the Tien was already there. "you're here too" Krillin says.

"Master Roshi can you tell us why are we here " Tien says.

"Piccolo want to tell us something important" Master Roshi says.

"the reason you're all here because we have a enemies coming to Earth" Piccolo says.

"they're names is Nappa and Vegeta" Piccolo says.

"so you want us to fight them" Krillin says.

"no" Piccolo replied.

"Gohan don't want us to help him" Piccolo says.

"he already have a powerful allied" Piccolo says.

"her name is Kefla" Piccolo says.

"wait…you're telling the high power level is Kefla" Tien says.

"yes she a powerful warrior but she still need to get more power to defeat Vegeta" Piccolo say.

"so you're not going to help him" Krillin says.

"Gohan don't want me to go but I'm still going to help him" Piccolo says.

"I have one year to train so I'm going to push my power so I can help them" Piccolo says.

Launch looked at them. "so Gohan is letting the girl sleep in his house" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes she staying in the house of Gohan" Piccolo replied.

"I'm so happy the Gohan already found a wife" Launch (blue hair) says with excitement.

"I don't know what kind of relationship they having but is not important" Piccolo says.

"for me is important the Gohan have a good relationship with Kefla" Launch (blue hair) says.

"Tien I hear the you get marry with Ranfan" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes it was last year the I marry with her and now she want to have kids" Tien says.

"good I can't wait for her to have some cute babies" Launch (blue hair) says.

Master Roshi walked beside her. "you never chance" Master Roshi says while groping her chest.

"stop Master Roshi!" Launch (blue hair) says while Master Roshi was still groping her when suddenly she sneezed.

She quickly punch him and grabbed her machine gun. "you fucking pervert!" Launch (blonde hair) screamed.

"I'm going to make you have holes in you body!" Launch (blonde hair) says as she started to shoot him multiple times as he was dodging the bullets.

Piccolo looked at him. **"he is never going to chance"** Piccolo thought when he drink his bottle of water.

He stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to continue my training" Piccolo says the he left the house and flew away.

 **Three hours later**

 **( Forest)**

Kefla and Gohan continued to fight against each other when Kefla quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground when Gohan quickly stood up and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly deflected the energy blast as she turned around and blocked the punch causing a shock wave.

She quickly dodged the punch and quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach as she quickly grabbed his hand and threw him into the ground.

She appeared next to him and pointed her hand against him. "Gohan I won this fight" Kefla says when she help him stand up.

"I need to train more if I want to be equal with you" Gohan says.

"don't worry I know if we continue to train the we're going to be equal" Kefla says.

"yes I don't want to be the only one fighting against Vegeta" Gohan says.

"Gohan I don't want to kill Vegeta" Kefla says.

"I want him to be our allies so we can defeat Frieza" Kefla says.

"the real enemy is Frieza and his family" Kefla says.

"yes I understand" Gohan replied.

"let's go home and I can cook something so we can eat" Kefla says when he nodded at her and they're flew back.

 **One hour later**

 **Gohan residence**

They started to eat when he looked at her. "Kefla you're good at cooking" Gohan says.

"my mother taught me how to cook so I would be able to take care of myself just in case she was kill" Kefla says.

"Kefla can you tell me how you be able to convince Vegeta to be our allies" Gohan ask her.

"we need to beat him up and show him the we have a chance to defeat Frieza" Kefla says.

"Vegeta hates Frieza and he would do anything to kill him even joining to a enemy side" Kefla says.

"Frieza need to be death so we can be safe" Kefla says.

"yes I understand but are you sure the we be able to defeat him" Gohan says.

"yes my mother told me legends about our people" Kefla says.

"my mother told me the Frieza was scared of the legend of the super saiyan that why he destroy our homework" Kefla says.

"if he comes here then all you friends are going to died" Kefla says.

"then let's do our best to defeat him" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're continued to eat

 **Two weeks**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla walked inside and saw the Bulma was eating. "good morning Kefla" Bulma says.

"good morning Bulma" Kefla replied.

"Bulma you already have my new go design" Kefla ask her.

"yes is already you new gi and don't worry you don't have only one I make ten just in case one of them get damaged" Bulma says.

"Thank you Bulma…finally I'm going to destroy this armor" Kefla says.

"let me get you new gi" Bulma says as she walked into her secret lab when Kefla sat down and waited for her.

 **Five minutes later**

Bulma walked beside her and give her the new gi. "wow…it looks amazing" Kefla says.

"I can't wait to wear it" Kefla says.

"you're going to look good and I bet Gohan would be impressed" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "Gohan is only a good friend" Kefla says.

"I didn't say anything about that…maybe you want to be more than a friend" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Bulma I'm not looking for a husband" Kefla replied.

"thanks for doing this for me" Kefla says.

"I have to go so I can continue my training" Kefla says when Bulma nodded at her.

"Goodbye" Kefla says.

"goodbye and good luck with you training" Bulma replied when she saw the Kefla was already gone.

Bulma have a smiled on her face. **"Gohan is going to have a hard time with Kefla"** Bulma thought as she walked into her secret lab.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

She walked into her room. "finally I'm going to wear my new gi" Kefla says excited when she removed her armor and put her new gi.

She looked at herself. "the new gi is exposing my stomach but still looks good and is more comfortable than armor" Kefla says while looking at herself.

Gohan knock the door multiple times. "yes is fine" Kefla says when Gohan opened the door and saw the Kefla was wearing the new ki.

Gohan was surprised. "wow…it looks amazing" Gohan says with a hind of excitement.

She looked at him. "I can't wait to test my new gi" Kefla says with excitement.

She looked at her armor. "it looks the is time to destroy it" Kefla says as she moved her hand and started to charge her energy blast.

"are you sure about destroying you armor" Gohan ask her.

"yes I'm sure about destroying it" Kefla says.

She turned around and moved away from her armor. "I can't destroy it" Kefla says.

"it was the last gift the my mother give it to me" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "it has a lot of bad memories but if I destroy then I would be destroying the last memory of my mother" Kefla says.

"I'm only going to used when I want to train but if I fight against a enemy I'm going to used this gi" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her.

"so you want to train right now" Gohan says.

"yes just let me wear my saiyan armor I'm planning to used this gi to fight against Nappa and Vegeta" Kefla says as Gohan nodded at her and left the room.

She looked at her armor. "Frieza you're going to pay for killing my parents" Kefla says angry.

"I'm going to find a way to kill you" Kefla says when she change her clothes and put her saiyan armor as she walked outside and saw the Gohan was already waiting for her.

"Gohan let's go somewhere else" Kefla says.

"sounds good it would be boring if we train the same place" Gohan replied when they're flew in another direction.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Kefla and Gohan looked a each other. "Kefla I'm not going to disappoint you and I would be able to defeat them and even defeat Frieza" Gohan says as he prepares to fight her.

"good because I already trust you and I know you're going to help me defeat Frieza so let's do our best" Kefla replied.

They're flew against each other when their fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Gohan quickly punch her in her stomach when she blocked his second attack. "that was a good one" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

She quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body as she grasped his arm and threw him into the ground causing a crater when he quickly stood up and remembered the dust from his shoulder. "Kefla this is my first time the I'm getting excited about training with somebody" Gohan says.

"is normal" Kefla replied.

"you have the saiyan heritage in you blood that why you get excited about fighting" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her as they're continued to fight against each other.

Meanwhile in another location when Piccolo was observing Gohan and Kefla fighting against each other. **"so Gohan trust her….fine I'm going to do the same thing"** Piccolo thought as he turned around and flew to Kami lookout.

 **Two weeks later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla walked inside the house and saw the Bulma was talking with two women. "Hi Kefla" Bulma says while shaking her hand.

"hi" Kefla replied when she walked beside them.

Launch quickly stood up and ran beside her. "so you're Kefla" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes" Kefla says with a uncomfortable smile when she saw the she was staring at her.

"hi my name is Launch" Launch (blue hair) says when the other woman walked beside her.

"hi my name is Ranfan and I'm the wife of Tien" Ranfan says while looking at her.

Launch was looking at her. "Gohan have a good taste of choosing a girlfriend" Launch (blue hair) says when she saw the Kefla was wearing human clothes.

"good the you're wearing the clothes I bought you last time" Bulma says when Kefla nodded at her.

"Bulma did you finish making the gravity chamber" Kefla ask her.

"yes I already finish making the gravity chamber" Bulma says.

"I'm going to get it right now" Bulma says when she walked into her secret lab.

Launch looked at her and saw her tail. "wait…you have the same tail as Gohan" Launch (blue hair) says surprised.

"yes I have a tail because I'm a saiyan" Kefla says.

"Gohan is a saiyan too" Kefla says.

"his father was a saiyan and his mother was a human" Kefla says.

"so you know the parents of Gohan" Launch (blue hair) says.

"no…my mother know them" Kefla says.

"the parents of Gohan died when the planet was blown up" Kefla says when Launch looked down.

"Gohan already know the his parents are death" Launch (blue hair) ask her when she nodded at her.

Bulma walked at her and give her the capsule. "Josh push the button and the gravity chamber is going to appear" Bulma says.

"thank you for making this gravity chamber" Kefla says.

"is not a problem and I'm helping you two get stronger so you all be able to defeat them" Bulma says when Kefla nodded at her

"I have to train with Gohan so good bye" Kefla says while shaking her hand.

"good bye" Bulma and her friends says at the same time when they're saw the Kefla was already gone.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Kefla appeared next to him and threw the capsule when suddenly the gravity chamber appeared. "so our real training is going to start today" Kefla says when they're walked inside the gravity chamber.

She walked in the control center when she push the setting. "Gohan we're going to train in fifty times gravity" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

She push the button and suddenly the gravity started to push them into the floor. "I'm not going to give up" Kefla says as she tried to stand by herself when Gohan was trying the same thing.

 **Five minutes later**

They was staring against each other when they're barely moved around. "Gohan we have one year so let's focus on training here" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her and they're started to train.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 6 – Pushing the limits**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Nappa – 4,500**

 **Kefla – 9,500**

 **Gohan- 4,500**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Pushing the limits**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **( forest)**

In the gravity chamber when Gohan and Kefla was training. "Kefla do you think that enough to defeat Vegeta and Nappa" Gohan ask her.

Kefla looked at him. "yes if we train here for one year we can overpower them" Kefla says when they're continued to train with each other.

They're started to punch and kick each other when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "this is intense" Gohan says when he saw they're fist crashing at the same time.

"yes let's train a little bit more before we return home" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her and continued to train.

 **Four hours later**

 **Gohan residence**

Kefla sat down on the living room when she saw the Gohan was looking to a strange box. "something wrong" Kefla ask him.

"nothing I was curious what is inside the box but I didn't have the time to open it" Gohan says.

She sat down beside him when she was surprised. "that was made in planet Vegeta" Kefla says.

"can you show me the box" Kefla says when Gohan give it to her.

She looked to the box. "yes it was made in planet Vegeta" Kefla says.

"it has some saiyans design in this box" Kefla says.

"like this one it means good luck" Kefla says.

"you should opened it" Kefla says giving the box.

He grabbed and looked at her. "just opened and you're going to know what is inside" Kefla says when he opened and saw multiple notes and four pictures.

Gohan grabbed the notes and started to read it. "this is the notes of my mother" Gohan says surprised as he continued to read the notes when he grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"so this is my parents" Gohan says when she was surprised.

"oh my parents in the picture too" Kefla says.

"so my parents name is Kakarot and Samus" Gohan says.

"yes" Kefla says.

"this is my mother Koshou and this is my father Daikon" Kefla says.

"is funny the we became friends almost the same way as our parents" Kefla says.

He read a note when he was in shock. "did Frieza blow up the planet" Gohan ask her

"yes my mother told me the planet Vegeta was blew up by Frieza" Kefla says.

"my mother forced Cui to tell the true so he tell the true of the destruction of planet Vegeta" Kefla says.

"you're only alive because you parents sacrifice they're life so you be able to live" Kefla says when Gohan was looking down.

"yes I understand" Gohan says.

"Frieza is just another cruel emperor who only wanted power and don't care if he kill innocent people" Gohan says.

"yes" Kefla replied.

Gohan looked to the pictures. **"so my parents died because of Frieza and I'm only alive because they sacrifice they're life"** Gohan thought.

"I want to tell you something and is not a promise because I'm going to make sure that happens" Gohan says.

"Kefla let's do our best and avenge our parents" Gohan says.

"I'm going to get strong enough to defeat Frieza" Gohan says.

"let's rest for a little bit more and then we can continue our training" Gohan says.

"yes let's continue our training in one hour" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

Kefla looked at him. "Frieza is going to witness the potential of the saiyans and then he is going to see his nightmare" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her when they're continued to relax.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

They're walked into the gravity chamber when Kefla turned on the gravity when suddenly they're felt the gravity pushing against each other. "Gohan are you ready to start our training" Kefla ask her.

"yes let's push our limits" Gohan says when he prepares to fight her.

They're quickly ran against each other as they're fists crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Kefla dodged the punch of Gohan.

She saw the energy blast going at her when she quickly deflected the energy blast when he appeared next to her and punched her into her stomach.

She quickly blocked the second punch. "the was good" Kefla says as she quickly slammed her fist into his back and quickly threw him into the ground.

He stood up and looked at her. "that way a little bit harsh" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "trust me they're going to do whatever it takes to win the battle" Kefla says.

"Nappa don't have any problem of destroying city's or killing innocent kids" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "he is not going to kill anyone" Gohan says.

She smiled at him. "Nappa don't have a chance to defeat us" Kefla says.

"we only have to worry about Vegeta and maybe when he transform into the great ape form" Kefla says.

"Kefla you still have a tail" Gohan says while pointing at her tail.

Her tail started to moved around. "yes…you right" Kefla says.

"if he transform into the great ape form I can used to over power" Kefla says.

"but I only going to used as a last minute" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "you don't loss control when you transform into the great ape form" Gohan ask her.

"no" Kefla says.

"my mother taught me how to control it" Kefla says.

"I was able to control it when I was five years old" Kefla says.

"Vegeta was surprised the I was able to control it when I was very young" Kefla says.

"Kefla I was curious about something" Gohan says.

"when is you birthday" Gohan ask her.

"is not important to know my birthday" Kefla says when she saw he was staring at her.

"in two months I'm going to be Eighteenth years old" Kefla says.

"now let's focus on our training" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her as they're continued to train.

 **One month later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She walked inside the house and saw the Bulma was relaxing. "Hi Kefla" Bulma says while shaking her hand.

"hi Bulma" Kefla replied.

"do you need something" Bulma ask her.

She walked beside her and give her saiyan armor. "would you be able to create a similar material as this one" Kefla ask her.

"just in case I transform into my great ape form…I don't want my gi to get destroy" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "yes I understand…it would be embarrassed if you was fighting naked" Bulma says.

"yes and I want to remain focus so I don't have to worry about that" Kefla says.

Bulma touched her saiyan armor. "is not plastic" Bulma says.

"this material is stretchy but strong" Bulma says.

"Is going to take some time to make a replica" Bulma says.

"take you time" Kefla says.

"we have eleven months before Vegeta and Nappa arrive to Earth" Kefla says.

"Kefla I hear the you birthday is next month are you going to do something special" Bulma ask her.

"no" Kefla replied.

"right now I'm more focus on my training" Kefla says.

"the last time I celebrated my birthday it was when my mother was alive" Kefla says.

"you should celebrate" Bulma says.

"I want to make a birthday party so you feel welcome on you new home" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "is fine" Kefla says.

"you don't have to celebrate in my birthday" Kefla says.

"okay if you don't want to celebrate then I'm not going to make a party" Bulma says.

"thanks I have to go so I can continue my training" Kefla says.

"goodbye Bulma" Kefla says.

"goodbye and good luck with you training" Bulma replied when she saw the Kefla was already gone.

She grabbed her cellphone. "Launch can you help me organize the party for Kefla" Bulma says.

"her birthday is going to be next month" Bulma says.

"good just come to my house so we can plan the party for Kefla" Bulma says as she sat down and continued to talk with her.

 **Unknown location**

 **Space**

Vegeta opened his eyes when suddenly he heard something when he push it. "what do you want" Vegeta ask him.

"are we there yet" Nappa ask him.

"no is going to take us eleven more months to arrived on Earth" Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta why are we going to Earth" Nappa ask him.

"I have two reasons" Vegeta says.

"the first reason I'm going to get the dragon balls and wish for immortality" Vegeta says.

"the second option I'm going to forced Kefla to come back in our side" Vegeta says.

"why… we should just kill the traitor" Nappa says.

"that would be a stupid option" Vegeta says.

"she is more useful if she was still alive" Vegeta says.

"why we should kill her" Nappa says angry.

He looked at him. "are you still angry the she defeat you five years ago" Vegeta says.

"and the her mother defeat you too" Vegeta says.

"I'm not angry" Nappa says angry.

"I know the she is going to surpass her mother so I prefer her alive just in case we rebels the bastard" Vegeta says.

"fine…I'm going to follow you orders" Nappa says when Vegeta nodded at him.

 **One hour later**

"Vegeta are we there yet" Nappa ask him.

"dammmit! No!" Vegeta screamed at him.

" **I'm not going to kill her I prefer to kill you"** Vegeta thought.

" **you're just a mindset fighter the throw energy blast to weak enemies that why you never got any stronger"** Vegeta thought.

" **Kefla you better to be ready I can't wait to test you power"** Vegeta thought.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Gohan and Kefla are fighting against each other when Kefla quickly swing her fist and crashed into his face when she saw the Gohan dodged the third punch.

" **good he is getting better"** Kefla thought when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Gohan deflected the energy blast when he turned around and blocked her punch when he quickly delivered a punch into her stomach.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast against her as she saw the energy blast going at her she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions.

She turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves. "Gohan this is getting more interesting if we continue training like this we be able to surpass Vegeta without any problems" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes and we be able to surpass him and then we're going to surpass Frieza" Gohan says.

"Kefla let's continue our training" Gohan says when Kefla nodded at him and continue to train with each other.

 **One month later**

Gohan woke up when he walked into her room and saw she was still sleeping. "so today is you birthday" Gohan says with a smiled on his face.

"I'm going to make sure you happy" Gohan says with a smiled on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 7 : Kefla birthday**

 **Important Note : Chichi has been retconned out of the story, because having an earth human as gohan's mother would not make sense and cause a plothole, why would gohan be sent to a planet whose location is already known? So after a lot of research , another character named Samus who is a human but from a different human colonized planet replaces chichi. Sorry for any inconvenience but I hope you all support the decision . It is not going to affect gohan and kefla's relation in any way**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Nappa – 4,500**

 **Kefla – 14,500**

 **Gohan- 14,500**

 **Reviews**

 **One Direction**

 **Are you going to have flashbacks of gohan life before he meet kefla**

 **answer- yes**

 **Apr 13 c5Guest**

 **Shouldn't gohan be like a billion times more powerful.**

 **He was over 1000 at the age of 4 with zero training so he should be way stronger. How old is he here? Like 16, 17, or 18? Im going to assume he hardly ever trained due to the lack of motivation and no one on his strength level. I think he should at LEAST be at vegeta's level by the time the saiyans arrive.**

 **Answer- right now Gohan is 18 and Kefla is 17.**

 **In his childhood he only fought against Demon King Piccolo and then later he fought Piccolo.**

 **Gohan didn't have any enemies during the time and somehow he was able to turn Piccolo into his friends he was focusing on studying so he would be able to work with Bulma.**

 **He have free times he train with Piccolo.**

 **Yes he is going to be a lot stronger when Vegeta and Nappa arrive to Earth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Kefla birthday**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Gohan residence**

Gohan walked into her room and saw she was sleeping on her bed when he shake her shoulder multiple times when she open her eyes and saw him. "Gohan?" Kefla says sleepy.

"good morning" Gohan says.

"good morning" Kefla replied.

She stared at him. "Gohan what are you doing in my room" Kefla says.

"today we're going to go to Bulma house and spent time over there" Gohan says.

"I thought you work in the morning" Kefla says.

"yes but today is my day off" Gohan says.

"we shows spend the whole day training" Kefla says.

"yes but let's go to Bulma house first" Gohan says.

"fine…just let me change my clothes" Kefla replied when he nodded at her and left the room.

 **Ten minutes later**

She left her room and sat the Gohan was ready. "let's go to Bulma house" Kefla says.

"yes and don't worry we're going to have a lot of fun" Gohan replied when she was confused she just nodded at him as they're left the house and travel to Bulma residence.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla walked inside the house when Gohan quickly cover her eyes. "….Gohan what are you doing" Kefla ask him when she saw the Gohan cover her eyes.

"Kefla trust me" Gohan says when she nodded at him as they're walked into the yard.

He quickly moved his hand away from her. "happy birthday!" Bulma and the rest screamed at the same time.

Kefla saw the Gohan and his friends make a party for her. "Kefla how old are you right now" Bulma ask her.

She turned around and looked at her. "I'm Eighteenth years old" Kefla replied.

Bulma quickly walked beside her. "Kefla let's enjoy this day" Bulma says.

Gohan walked beside her. "happy birthday" Gohan says with a smile on his face.

"you two didn't have to make a party to celebrate my birthday" Kefla says.

Bulma smiled at her. "Kefla we want to celebrate you birthday so tried to have fun" Bulma says

"I'm going to tried to have some fun" Kefla says when Gohan grabbed her hand and walked in another direction when they're sat down.

"so all you're friends are here" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

Master Roshi walked at them. "Hi Gohan" Master Roshi says.

He looked at her. "you must be Kefla" Master Roshi says.

"Master Roshi taught me martial arts when I was a little boy" Gohan says.

She quickly stood up. "is nice to meet you" Kefla says when suddenly Master Roshi walked beside her and quickly groped her chest.

"hmmm…you chest is bigger than Bulma" Master Roshi says.

"Gohan…tell if you don't tell the old men to stop touching me…I'm going to punch him" Kefla says when Master Roshi continue to grope her.

"Master Roshi can you stop" Gohan says when Kefla quickly grabbed his head and threw him in another direction.

"pervert" Kefla says when she saw the Master Roshi was already gone.

"yes…master Roshi is a pervert" Gohan says.

"he is lucky the my mother wasn't here" Kefla says.

"my mother most likely would beat him up" Kefla says.

"most likely he would like to grope her too" Gohan says when Kefla nodded at him.

She saw they're was a lot food. "Gohan let's grab some food" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her and walked over there when they're grabbed multiple plates of food.

They walked back and started to eat when she was surprised. "wow…it taste good" Kefla says as she continued to eat her food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bulma sat down beside her. "so what do you think about the party" Bulma says.

"I think is fun" Kefla replied.

She quickly stood up and forced to stood up. "come on Kefla! Enjoy this party" Bulma says.

"Gohan come over here!" Bulma says when Gohan quickly ran beside them.

"Yamcha turn on the music!" Bulma screamed at him when the music started and she push Kefla against Gohan.

"Gohan hurry up and dance with her" Bulma says

"what!" Kefla says embarrassed.

"is going to be fun" Bulma says.

Gohan put his hand on her waist and started to dance when he saw she was embarrassed. "sorry about Bulma…she always like that" Gohan says.

"is fine…this is my first time dancing" Kefla says.

"remember the most of my life it was fighting or getting punished by Frieza" Kefla says.

"I didn't have time for fun" Kefla says.

"yes but right now we have the time to enjoy the party" Gohan replied.

"we have enough time to get stronger and we be able to defeat them" Gohan says.

"remember we're training in a gravity chamber" Gohan says while dancing with her.

She looked at him. "yes I know" Kefla replied when they're continued to dance.

Launch sat down beside her. "Bulma…I know what are you trying" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I think the Kefla would be a good girlfriend for Gohan even a good wife" Bulma says.

"I think the same thing so let's do our best so Kefla date with him" Launch (blue hair) says when Bulma nodded at her and share they're hands at the same time.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan looked at her. "are you having fun" Gohan says

"yes I'm having fun" Kefla replied.

"Kefla! Let's cut the cake!" Bulma screamed at them when they're stop dancing and they're walked at her when Kefla saw the chocolate cake.

"Happy birthday!" Gohan and the rest screamed at the same time.

"Bulma and Gohan thanks for the party" Kefla says the she cut the cake when she saw they're already grabbed a piece of the cake.

Kefla give him a hug. "Gohan….thanks for this day…it was a long time that I was happy to celebrate my birthday" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Kefla looked at him when she saw that everybody were staring at her. "I'm going to get something to drink" Kefla says.

She walked in another direction and saw a lot of drinks when she saw that they wasn't any coke. "you looking for a drink" Yamcha ask her.

"yes" Kefla replied.

He pass her cold drink when she started to drink. **"what a strange flavor"** Kefla thought.

She finished drinking her drink when suddenly she started to feel dizzy. She walked at Bulma and felt the her head was going to explode. "I feel so dizzy" Kefla said when Bulma quickly stood up and grabbed her drink.

"who gave you this" Bulma said when she saw the Kefla was holding a beer when she pointed to Yamcha.

Bulma quickly ran to Yamcha and slammed his face to the table. " are you stupid! Kefla is underage! She can't drink alcohol!" Bulma screamed at him.

"what I didn't know" Yamcha says while removing the blood from her nose.

Kefla walked at him. "Gohan…I want to go..home" Kefla says when suddenly she fell down to sleep when Gohan quickly caught her as he carried her on his arm

"Bulma we're going to go home" Gohan says.

"okay and take care of her" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Gohan says.

"goodbye" Bulma replied when she saw the Gohan was already leaving.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

He walked into her room and put her on her bed when she turned around and looked at him. "goodnight" Kefla says.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he saw she was already sleeping when he walked into his room and laid down on his bed as he fell down to sleep.

 **Unknown**

Vegeta opened his eyes and hear somebody. "are we there yet" Nappa ask him.

"no" Vegeta replied.

 **Three minutes later**

"are we there yet" Nappa ask him.

"shut up Nappa!" Vegeta screamed at him when he saw a planet near them.

"let's go to the planet so you can shut up" Vegeta says angry.

"finally we can kick some butt" Nappa says excited.

" **Nappa one of this day I'm going to kill you"** Vegeta thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 8 : Vegeta and Nappa**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Nappa – 4,500**

 **Kefla – 15,500**

 **Gohan- 15,500**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Vegeta and Nappa**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Unknown planet**

They're landed near a village when Vegeta was looking around. "It looks the this planet have a high power level" Vegeta says excited.

"Nappa tried you best of not getting kill" Vegeta says.

"I think is more faster if we transform into the great ape form" Nappa says

He looked at him. "no is better to fight them like this so we can increase our power" Vegeta says.

"I know the Kefla is training so she can increase her power" Vegeta says.

Nappa looked at him. "fine but I'm going to be the one killing the half brat" Nappa says angry.

"what are you still angry the his mother was able to defeat you without even trying" Vegeta says while laughing.

"she was just lucky" Nappa says angry.

"I don't care just focus on the battle" Vegeta says when he charged his attack and threw multiple ki blast against the village when he hear multiple explosions.

" **I can't wait to fight them"** Vegeta though when he sense multiple energy going at them.

He saw a group of soldiers flying at them when they're quickly threw multiple ki blast. **"so they're stronger than Zarbon it don't matter I'm going to kill them"** Vegeta thought.

 **Earth**

 **Gohan residence**

She woke up when she stood up and saw it was already morning. "what the hell" Kefla says when she felt a lot of pain in her head.

She left her room and saw the Gohan was already awake. "Kefla drink this" Gohan says when she grabbed the cup of coffee when she quickly put the coffee on the table.

"to sour" Kefla says.

"it don't have any sugar or milk" Gohan says.

"Bulma told me is the best way to rid off the hangover" Gohan says.

"yes but my head still hurts after drinking the beer" Kefla replied.

"Kefla take a cold bath" Gohan says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to cook breakfast so take a bath" Gohan says when she nodded at him and walked into her bathroom while Gohan started to cook breakfast.

 **Five minutes later**

Kefla sat down on the bathtub and felt the cold water touching her body. "I never going to drink beer" Kefla says when she started to relax.

" **we have less than one year for Vegeta and Nappa to come to this planet"** Kefla thought.

" **I'm going to make sure we be able to protect this planet and maybe convince Vegeta to join our side to defeat Frieza"** Kefla thought as she continued to take a bath.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Unknown planet**

They're continued to fight the soldiers when he saw the Nappa was already unconscious. **"idiot"** Vegeta thought as he quickly threw him into another building.

" **good thing the planet have a healing chamber"** Vegeta thought as he continued to threw multiple ki blast against them.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the massive energy blast into the army when suddenly the energy blast crash against them cause a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the army was already gone when Vegeta felt a lot of blood going down into his arm. "dammit…I need to heal my injuries" Vegeta says as he walked into the building.

He saw the Nappa was still unconscious when Vegeta put Nappa on the healing chamber. "bastard if you make the same mistake in Earth I'm going to end you life" Vegeta says while pushing the button of the healing chamber.

"dammit I need to wait for him to heal his injuries" Vegeta says as he sat down and waited for his injuries to be gone.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Nappa left the healing chamber when he saw the Vegeta was waiting for him. "I'm going to heal my injuries so you better pay attention" Vegeta says when Nappa push the button when his injuries started to heal him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Nappa push the button and Vegeta left the healing chamber when he walked beside him. "I feel a lot more stronger than before" Vegeta says.

"Nappa don't destroy the building" Vegeta says.

"we're going to kill the rest of the soldiers and sell this planet" Vegeta says.

"it looks the civilians already escaped the planet" Nappa says.

"is fine it would be a waste of time if we kill weaklings" Vegeta says when they're walked outside and started to fight against the soldiers.

He saw the soldiers running against him. **"this is going to be fun"** Vegeta thought as he started to threw multiple ki blast against them.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Earth**

She walked into the dining room and saw the Gohan was already eating breakfast when she sat down beside him. "thanks for the breakfast" Kefla says when she started to eat.

"Gohan after eating breakfast we should train in the gravity chamber" Kefla says

"yes" Gohan replied as they're continued to eat breakfast.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta saw the soldiers was already death. "finally we can eat some food" Vegeta says when he walked into a building and saw a lot of food.

"Nappa come over here so we can start eating" Vegeta says when he walked beside him and started to grab multiple plate of food.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "Vegeta so what are we going to do next" Nappa ask him.

"it looks the we have other four planets with a civilization so let's conquer it and sell to Frieza" Vegeta says.

"we can get stronger by fighting the soldiers" Vegeta says while eating.

"yes I can't wait to get stronger" Nappa says.

"I want to kill the half brat and then kill the traitor" Nappa says.

Vegeta started to laugh. "you killing Kefla…don't make me laugh" Vegeta says while laughing.

"if Koshou was able to defeat you without any problems then her daughter would be able to do the same thing" Vegeta says.

"she already surpass you power when she was very young" Vegeta says.

"what don't tell me that you're going to forgive her" Nappa says in shock.

"I'm going to punish her but I'm not going to kill her" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta do you think the other saiyans survived when our home planet was destroy" Nappa says.

He looked at him. "yes" Vegeta replied.

"I know the Samus and Kakarot have a older son" Vegeta says.

"his name is Bardock jr" Vegeta says.

"then why he is not working with Frieza" Nappa says.

"most likely he is working as bounty hunter" Vegeta says.

"remember the Samus was a famous a bounty hunter" Vegeta says.

"the organization is going to let him work with them even when he is a half saiyan" Vegeta says.

"did you hear the rumors of Cooler" Nappa says.

"yes he is missing in action" Vegeta replied.

"it would be funny if Cooler was kill by a saiyan" Vegeta says when he grabbed his cup of water when Nappa nodded at him.

"Nappa get the rest of the food and let's go to the other planet" Vegeta says when Nappa quickly stood up and grabbed a box as he started to put food in the box.

" **you better be ready when we arrived to Earth"** Vegeta thought as he walked into the space pod when he enter into his space pod and travel to another planet.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 9 – strange feelings**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 19,000**

 **Nappa – 8,500**

 **Kefla – 19,000**

 **Gohan- 19,000**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – strange feelings**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

In the morning when Kefla woke up and saw it was early in the morning when she sense the Gohan wasn't in the house. "he already went to his job" Kefla says as she left her room and walked into the kitchen.

She started to cook her own food when she sense the energy of Bulma when she quickly opened. "good morning" Kefla says.

"good morning" Bulma replied.

"Kefla do you have any plans for today" Bulma ask her.

"yes I'm going to spend the whole day training" Kefla says.

Bulma was surprised. "Kefla I know you want to get stronger but you have enough time" Bulma says.

"I'm going to be honest you have a nice body" Bulma looked at her.

She quickly walked at her. "I bet the Gohan would have feelings for you" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "Gohan is more focus on his job and his training than finding a lover" Kefla says.

"I'm the same as him I'm more worried about my training" Kefla says.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "please we need to have fun and enjoy our life" Bulma says while shaking her shoulders.

"you was training every day I think you deserve a reward" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "fine…where do you want to go" Kefla says.

"let's go to the beach!" Bulma screamed with excitement.

She looked at her. "beach?" Kefla says confused.

"yes…wait you never went to the beach" Bulma says.

"Bulma remember the my entire life I was fighting in another planet and the only fun activity it was taking a bath" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "so the means we need to buy you a swimsuit" Bulma says.

"let's go right now" Bulma says.

"wait I'm cooking my food" Kefla says when she quickly walked into the kitchen and continued her cooking.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma walked at her. "Kefla eat you breakfast fast" Bulma says when she quickly eat her breakfast when she finish eating her breakfast

She quickly grabbed her hand and quickly left the house when they're walked into the airplane. "let's go to West City!" Bulma says with excitement as they're travel to West City.

 **West City**

 **Mall**

She walked into the mall and Bulma was looking around when she looked at her. "I already know you measurements" Bulma says when she started to look for a swimsuit.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma grabbed a swimsuit and quickly give it to her. "this one is perfect" Bulma says.

"can you wear it" Bulma says when she nodded at her when she walked into the dressing room and removed her clothes.

She looked at her reflection. **"so this is a swimsuit"** Kefla thought when she saw one piece that was a solid white with rose-gold and golden colored beads and crystals that were decorated in the cutout details of the swimsuit.

She wear the swimming and looked at her reflection. **"it looks beautiful and modest"** Kefla thought when she saw that only showed part of her stomach skin with the cutout designs, once she had it on she had to admit that she felt very pretty in it.

She left the dressing room and walking at her. "so what do you think" Kefla says.

"you look beautiful" Bulma says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "the only problem is my tail" Kefla says.

"you can removed the tail" Bulma says.

"no the tail is the only memory of my parents" Kefla says when she walked beside her and looked at her.

"I can fix it..we can make a hole so you tail would be able to move and it don't bother you" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "you have a nice body if Gohan see you wearing this swimsuit I bet he is going to fell down in love with you" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Bulma is not funny" Kefla says when she walked into the dressing room and put her clothes back when she walked at her and give her the swimsuit.

"I'm going to pay for the swimsuit and then we can go to my private island" Bulma says when she walked to the worker so she would be able to pay the swimsuit for Kefla.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bulma private island**

In the beach when Kefla was already wearing her swimsuit and her tail was able to move around without any problems when she put her tail on her waist. "Kefla! I already told Gohan to come here!" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "okay" Kefla replied when she laid down on the beach.

Launch quickly walked at her. "Hi Kefla" Launch (blue hair) says.

"hi" Kefla replied.

"you look cute wearing the swimsuit" Launch (blue hair) says with a smile on her face.

"you look cute wearing the bikini" Kefla says when suddenly she sneezed on her nose when her hair turned blonde and looked at her.

"who are you!" Launch (blonde hair) says.

She quickly threw the gun away from her and grabbed her hand as they're was staring at each other. "I like you attitude" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"why did you hair change" Kefla says.

"I don't know" Launch (blonde hair) says when Bulma quickly threw her a volleyball.

"let's play volleyball" Bulma says.

"volleyball? What kind of food is that" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "no..is a sport" Bulma replied.

"I'm going to teach you how to play volleyball so pay attention" Bulma says when she started to teach her how to play volleyball.

 **Five hours later**

 **Bulma private island**

Gohan arrived to the island when he quickly ran to the beach and saw Kefla wearing a swimsuit. **"she looks amazing"** Gohan thought when he felt his heart was pumping faster than before.

Bulma walked at him. "hi Gohan" Bulma says.

"hi" Gohan replied.

"so what do you think of Kefla swimsuit" Bulma ask her.

"she looks beautiful" Gohan says when he noticed the he told her his honest opinion the he quickly get embarrassed.

"nineteenth centimeter, fifty seven centimeters, eighty five centimeters and eighty five centimeters" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"what" Gohan says.

"just don't tell her I told you her measurements" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

He was going to say something she quickly interrupts her. "Hips eighty five cm, Waist fifty seven cm, Bust nineteenth cm, C Cup and Butt eighty five cm" Bulma says when Gohan quickly get embarrassed.

"Bulma!" Gohan screamed.

"don't get embarrassed if you tried maybe Kefla is going be you future wife" Bulma says.

"so play with her" Bulma says when she quickly push him.

He walked at her. "Hi Kefla" Gohan says.

"hi Gohan" Kefla replied.

"Kefla you look cute..no I mean you look beautiful" Gohan says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"thank you" Kefla says when she felt was pumping faster than before.

They're sat down in the sand she looked at him. "Gohan to you work tomorrow" Kefla says.

"no" Gohan replied.

"good so we be able to train the whole day" Kefla says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"if my mother was here she would tell me to have more fun" Kefla says.

"maybe we should do that right now" Gohan says.

"yes I feel a little bit embarrassed wearing this swimsuit" Kefla says.

"you look beautiful" Gohan says.

"you should be confident I bet other girls would be jealous the same as the female saiyans" Gohan says.

She smiled at him. "thank you" Kefla says.

"I was wondering what you older brother is doing right now" Kefla says.

"you told me something about him" Gohan replied.

"I don't really know him" Kefla says.

"I only saw him three times" Kefla says.

"the last time he left the Frieza spaceship and decided to go to another part of the universe" Kefla says.

"but I think he went to the place where you mom used to work in the past" Kefla says.

He looked into the sky. "I wonder what he is doing right now" Gohan says.

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Author's Note**

 **Bardock jr – the oldest son of Kakarot and Samus /the oldest brother of Gohan**

 **Bardock jr– 24 years old**

 **Sarah- 23 years old**

 **Emily and Sophie- 7 years old**

He walked into his house and saw they're was already eating. "hi honey" Bardock jr says.

"hi" Sarah replied.

"so how was you mission" Sarah ask him.

"it was easy" Bardock jr says.

"I thought it would be harder to caught him but I easily knock him out" Bardock jr says.

"dad do you work tomorrow" Emily ask her.

"I don't work tomorrow " Bardock jr replied.

"can we go to the park so you can train us" Sophie says.

"yes we can go tomorrow and Saturday too" Bardock jr says.

"yay!" Sophie and Emily screamed with excitement.

"remember the you mom is waiting for another baby and maybe is going to be a boy" Bardock jr says.

"I think is going to be a girl" Sophie says.

"is going to be a girl" Emily says.

"it don't matter is going to be born in eight months" Sarah says when he nodded at her.

"next month we can go to the doctor and check if we having a girl or a boy" Sarah says.

"I want to teach her how to remove the weakness of the tail" Sophie says when she shake her tail multiple.

"me too" Emily replied.

"yes is fine" Bardock jr says when they're nodded at him as their continue to eat the food.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Bulma private island**

Kefla and Gohan was playing volleyball when Bulma say down beside Launch when she looked at her. "you came back" Bulma says surprised.

"yes did my other version cause any trouble" Launch (blue hair) says.

"no and she was getting along with Kefla" Bulma says.

"I hope Gohan date with Kefla" Bulma says.

"he deserves some happiness" Bulma says.

"Bulma can you tell me why you wanted to celebrate here normally you like to make parties in you house" Launch (blue hair) says.

"yes but I broke up with Yamcha" Bulma says.

"he cheated again" Bulma says.

"again I thought he told you the he wasn't going to cheat anymore" Launch (blue hair) says surprised.

"he was lying and I'm not planning to date him anymore" Bulma says.

"I need a real man not a pushover" Bulma says.

"don't worry I know you're going to find a strong man" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I hope so I don't want to die single" Bulma says when she saw the Gohan and Kefla are having fun.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She turned around and saw the chef walking at her. "the food is ready" the chef says when she nodded at him when he chef walked into the kitchen.

"Gohan!Kefla! The food is ready so hurry up!" Bulma screamed at them when they're quickly ran at her.

"let's go to eat" Bulma says when they're walked into the cabin.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're quickly sat down and their saw a lot of food. "it looks so good" Kefla says when she saw a lot of sea food.

"yes it cost me a lot of money but it was worth it" Bulma says.

"this is my first time eating a King Crab and Bluefin Tuna" Gohan says when he grabbed his plate of food.

Kefla saw something strange. "Bulma…what kind of food is this" Kefla says while pointing.

"Almas Caviar" Bulma says when she took a bite.

"it has a weird taste but still good…but not good enough for a saiyan" Kefla says.

"taste this one" Bulma says giving her a plate of food when she started to eat she quickly looked at her.

"I like this one" Kefla says when she continued to eat her food when Bulman saw they're was having a good time.

"Kefla it was a good thing the you decide to have some fun instead of training the whole day" Bulma says.

"yes and the next time I'm going to enjoy my life a little bit more" Kefla says.

"maybe next time you can start looking for a boyfriend" Bulma says when Gohan almost choke himself with his own food.

"Gohan are you okay" Kefla ask her.

"yes I'm fine" Gohan says when he saw the Bulma was teasing him.

"Bulma I'm okay about having fun but hunting for a boyfriend is a no" Kefla says.

"Gohan you should be happy the she not looking for a boyfriend" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Bulma!" Gohan says embarrassed when he saw the Kefla was embarrassed too.

She looked at her. "Bulma is not nice to tease them" Launch (blue hair) says.

"I'm not going to tease them anymore" Bulma says when they're continued to eat the food.

 **One hour later**

Kefla laid down in the sand. "Gohan today it was my first time going to the beach and is my first time wearing a swimsuit" Kefla says.

Gohan smiled at her. "good thing the you're enjoying this day" Gohan says.

"yes maybe when we defeat Vegeta and Nappa we need to come here" Kefla says.

"I want to stay the entire day enjoying the beautiful view" Kefla says while looking to the sea.

"yes me too" Gohan replied when he was looking at her when his heart was pumping even faster than before.

"let's stay here and enjoy the view" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

 **Five hours later**

Gohan open his eyes and saw the Kefla was already sleeping. "Gohan is time to go home" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

He shake her shoulder but she was still sleeping. "Bulma c-"he quickly stood up and saw they was already flying away.

" **it looks the I need to carried her"** Gohan thought when he saw she was still wearing her swimsuit.

"Kefla wake up" Gohan says.

"shut up…let me sleep" Kefla says sleeping when Gohan carry her.

" **I thought she was going to be heavy but I was wrong"** Gohan thought when he flew back home.

 **One hour later**

 **Gohan residence**

He walked into her room and put her in her bed. "Kefla wale up" Gohan says when he saw she was still sleeping when he grabbed her blanket and cover her up.

He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. **"Kefla...I wonder what kind of feelings you have for me"** Gohan thought when he fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 10 – new relationship**

Guest -Just a quick question here. Does Gohan have a saiyan name or did his parents name him Gohan? If they did how did he know about it? Answer- Samus the mother of Gohan in this timeline decided to name him Gohan because when he was a baby he likes to eat rice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – new relationship**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Earth**

 **Gohan residence**

In the morning when he woke up when he left from his room when he saw the Kefla was already making breakfast. "Good morning Gohan" Kefla says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

"so what are we going to do" Kefla ask him.

"I was thinking the we should focus on training we only have nine more months for Vegeta and Nappa to arrived on Earth" Gohan says.

"yes I think is good but after training let's relax so our body would be able to heal and increase our power faster than before" Kefla says when they're walked into the dining room and started to eat.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan saw she already finish eating. "let's go right now" Gohan says.

"sure we can go right now" Kefla says when she walked outside when she saw the Gohan was walking beside her when they're quickly flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes**

 **Forest**

She threw a capsule and suddenly the gravity chamber appeared when they're walked inside the gravity chamber as she turned around and looked at him.

"Gohan I think we should start our training in one hundred times gravity so we be able to be stronger than Vegeta" Kefla says.

"yes is the only option we have" Gohan replied when Kefla push the button and suddenly they're felt the heavy gravity pushing against them.

She turned around and looked at him. "let's start our training" Kefla says when they're both ran against each other and started to fight against each other.

Kefla noticed the Gohan was getting stronger and faster than before. **"good now we have a higher chance to defeat Vegeta maybe we be able to convince so we be able to challenge Frieza"** Kefla thought when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Three hours later**

They're laid down in the floor when Gohan removed his shirt and removed the sweat from his forehead. "that was a intense" Gohan says when he was tired from the flight.

She stood up and give him a bottle of water. "yeah it was good fight" Kefla says.

"Kefla can we rest for a little bit" Gohan ask her.

"yes is okay " Kefla replied.

"let's rest for thirty minutes" Kefla says.

She turned around and looked at him. "Gohan you're getting stronger" Kefla says.

"yes the same thing for you" Gohan replied.

She laid down in the floor. "Kefla are you planning to stay on Earth after the fight against Vegeta" Gohan ask her.

"yes is a peaceful planet and I already become friends with Bulma, Ranfan and Launch" Kefla says.

"Gohan remember the we're not trying to kill Vegeta" Kefla says.

"our goal is turn him into ally so we have another strong allied to fight against Frieza" Kefla says.

"Kefla do we really have to fight against Frieza" Gohan ask her.

"yes Frieza likes to conquer other planet if he continued to be alive one of these days he is going to come here and destroy you home world" Kefla says.

"I'm not going to let him destroy my home world" Gohan says.

"good that why is more important to push our limits so we be able to fight against Frieza" Kefla says when she remove her sweat from her forehead.

He hear her stomach was growing when she grabbed her bag of food. "Gohan you want some snacks" Kefla says when he nodded.

She give him an bag of chips when he started to eat it. "Kefla can you tell me something about my parents" Gohan ask her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know so much about you parents" Kefla says.

"I know they're was friends with my parents that it" Kefla says.

"you mother was a famous bounty hunter" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "but I wonder how would my parents react if they're was alive" Gohan says.

"I think they're would be proud of you" Kefla says.

She closed her eyes. "Gohan I was thinking if we can used the dragon balls to revived the saiyans" Kefla says.

"I think they're deserved a second chance" Kefla says

"if we revived everyone that was kill when the planet was destroy than you parents would be alive again" Kefla says.

"are you sure the is okay to revived the saiyan" Gohan ask her.

"I know the you thinks the saiyans are evil because of you experience with Raditz or even Vegeta" Kefla says.

"but my mother told me a lot about the saiyans" Kefla says.

"They're similar to humans but they're love fighting" Kefla says.

"if you believe the saiyans deserve a second chance than let's do it" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"I'm going to take a nap so wake me up in thirty minutes" Kefla says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Gohan looked at her and saw she was sleeping. "Kefla…you're a kind saiyan" Gohan says when he started to think about his family when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Launch walked outside and saw the Bulma was inside a spaceship when she walked beside her and looked at her. "what are you doing" Launch ask her.

"I'm fixing the spaceship" Bulma says.

"Kefla told me to add a gravity chamber so they're would be able to train in five hundred times gravity" Bulma says.

"but why are you making four rooms" Launch ask her.

"I'm going to the trip to Namek if something happen in the spaceship I would be able to fix it" Bulma says.

"she told me the she would be able to convince Vegeta to be her ally" Bulma says.

"are you sure the is safe for you to go to Namek" Launch ask her.

"yes I'm the only one the is able to fix the spaceship if something happen" Bulma says when she nodded at her when she continued to work on the spaceship.

 **Six hours later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when they're stop fighting against each other when Kefla turned off the gravity chamber. "that enough training" Kefla says.

They're laid down in the floor when they're was looking at each other. "yes...let's continued our training tomorrow" Gohan says

"yes is fine" Kefla says when she stood up when she was looking at him.

She walked into the control center when she turned it off when the gravity was already off. "let's go home" Kefla and walked outside of gravity chamber when Gohan walked beside her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Gohan if you parents was alive I bet they're would be proud of you" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Gohan get closer at her and give her a hug as she was surprised the Gohan gives her a hug. "Kefla…You're parents are going to be proud of you too" Gohan says while giving her a hug.

He let her go and saw she was embarrassed. "are you okay" Gohan ask her.

"yes I'm okay…I was a little bit surprised when you give me a hug" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "let's go home so we can go to sleep and tomorrow we can wake up early so we can start our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're flew back home..

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

They're walked inside the house when Kefla walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "I'm going to need to take a bath" Kefla says when she saw she was sweating a lot.

She walked into the bathroom and removed her clothes when she sat down on the bathtub and felt the hot water touching her body. "we only have nine more months for Vegeta and Nappa to arrived to Earth" Kefla says.

She remember when Gohan gives her a hug and her heart started to pumping more faster than before. "just relax it was only a hug" Kefla says.

She closed her eyes. "I wonder if Super saiyan is a real thing or it was only a legend" Kefla says when her tail was moving around.

"I hope is real…the only way to defeat him is by transforming into super saiyan" Kefla says when she started to wash her hair.

"mom I'm promise the we're going to defeat Frieza and his dirty family" Kefla says when she continued to take a bath.

 **One hour later**

She was already wear her pajamas when she laid down on her bed. "why I have this weird feeling for Gohan" Kefla says when she felt the her heart was pumping faster than before when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta and Nappa was throwing multiple ki blast in different directions. "Vegeta why are we stopping in different planets" Nappa ask him

He was looking at him. "we need to make sure we increase our power I bet the she training right now so she would be able to surpass me" Vegeta says when they're continued to fight against the soldiers.

 **Three months later**

 **Earth**

 **Forest (gravity chamber)**

They're was fighting against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "I can't believe the we already master the one hundred times gravity" Gohan says.

"yes I can feel the we already stronger than before" Kefla replied when the fist crashed at the same time when they're continued to fight against each other.

The fist continued to crash against each other. "it looks we're equal" Gohan says.

"yes now Vegeta and Nappa don't have any chance to defeat us" Kefla says when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked inside the spaceship when she was looking around. "it looks good I need to upgrade the gravity chamber" Bulma says.

"she want to make sure they're would be able to train in seven hundred times gravity" Bulma says when she walked into the gravity control center and started to upgrade the system.

 **Kame House**

Krillin and Tien was looking at each other. "Gohan and Kefla don't want us to interfere the battle against the saiyans" Tien says.

"yes" Krillin replied.

"I already sense they're energy and they're even stronger than before" Krillin says.

"I never felt the kind of power before" Krillin says.

"yes…I was able to sense they're energy" Tien says.

"is a good thing the Kefla is in our side" Tien says when Ranfan sat down on the laps of Tien.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss. "hi honey" Ranfan says when he quickly get embarrassed.

"hi" Tien replied.

Krillin looked at him. "Tien I didn't know you get marry with Ranfan" Krillin says.

"it was six months ago" Ranfan says when she turned around and continued to kiss him when Launch sat down beside Krillin.

"where is Master Roshi" Launch (blue hair) says.

"watching television or reading his magazines" Krillin replied.

"you need something" Krillin ask her.

"nothing" Launch (blue hair) says when she started to drink her tea.

 **Six hours later**

 **Forest**

 **Gravity Chamber**

They're laid down in the floor when Kefla was taking a nap when he was looking at her. "Kefla you're a strange girl" Gohan says while poking her cheek.

He saw she was still sleeping suddenly she turned around and give him a hug as Gohan was surprised the Kefla was giving a hug. "Kefla…I know you're a kind person it would be nice if we meet each other when we was little kids" Gohan says while patting her head.

His heart started to pump faster than before. **"Kefla I never have this feeling before"** Gohan thought when he give her a hug when he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

She woke up and quickly stood up. "that was a good nap" Kefla says when Gohan stood up and looked at her.

"yes let's continue our training" Gohan says when she nodded at bim.

She walked into the gravity center when she turned on and they're felt the heavy gravity crashing against them. "Gohan let's do our best" Kefla says when they're started to fight against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

 **Three months later**

She walked outside of the house when Gohan walked beside her when he grabbed her hand. "Kefla I want to ask you something important" Gohan says.

She was looking at him. "sure you can ask me any questions" Kefla replied.

Gohan was looking at her when she was having a hard time when his heart started to pump even faster than before when he put his hand on her waist and kiss her on her lips.

She was surprised the he continued to kiss her when he stop as he was in shock. "I'm sorry it w-" Kefla interrupts him and kiss him back.

She continued to kiss him when she stop and looked at him. "Kefla I have feelings for you…do you want to be my girlfriend" Gohan says.

"yes and this is my first time I feel this kind of feeling" Kefla says when she get closer at him and started to kiss him when she stop and looked at him.

She smiled at him. "let's start our training so we're strong enough to defeat them" Kefla says when he nodded at her and flew into the forest.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when she turn on the gravity as she turned around and smiled at him. "let's do our best to master the two hundred times gravity" Kefla says.

"yes we only have three more months for Vegeta and Nappa to arrived on Earth" Gohan says when they're ran against each other and started to punch against each other.

The two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"Vegeta don't have any chance to defeat us"** Kefla thought as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Three months later**

They're walked outside of the house when Kefla sense the energy of Vegeta and Nappa. "Gohan is a good thing the we master the two hundred times gravity" Kefla says.

"yes now we're stronger than before" Gohan replied.

"yes and after this we're going to challenge Frieza" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

She walked beside him and give him a kiss when they're continued to kiss each other when she stop and looked at him. "is for good luck so let's go" Kefla says when he nodded at her when they're quickly flew into the mountains range.

 **Mountain Range**

Vegeta and Nappa was looking around when he turned around and sense two energy getting closer. **"it looks the Kefla and the half brat is already stronger than before"** Vegeta thought.

He was looking at him. "if you loss against the half brat I'm going to end you life" Vegeta says.

"don't worry I'm going to defeat him" Nappa says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 11 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Power levels**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 45,000**

 **Nappa – 20,000**

 **Kefla – 360,000**

 **Gohan- 360,000**

 **Reviews –**

 **Guest –Ok, how did he know his name was Gohan? Was it in the ship he landed in? That can't be it or else it would have also told hom he was a saiyan. So how?**

 **answer- Samus Aran put a piece of paper insider the space pod when Grandpa Gohan find the space pod and saw the paper that why he choose the name.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

In the battle field when Nappa moved his hand when suddenly Vegeta stop him. "stop it! What would happen if you destroy one of the dragon balls!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"Sorry prince Vegeta" Nappa says.

"I can't wait to beat them up" Nappa says

"I even stronger than before" Nappa says

" **you better don't fail me"** Vegeta though when he turned around and saw them.

"Gohan and Kefla is here" Vegeta says when he removed his scouter and destroyed into little pieces.

Nappa was surprised the he destroy it. "don't waste you time with the scouter" Vegeta says.

"they're able to hide their true potential" Vegeta says when Nappa removed his scouter and destroyed into little pieces.

Nappa looked at him. "half brat! I'm going to be the one killing you!" Nappa says with a cocky smile on his face.

He quickly ran at him when he quickly uppercut him into his face when Gohan didn't felt any pain when he quickly uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Nappa was in shock. "what are you going to fight back!" Nappa screamed when he quickly punch him multiple times when Gohan was able to dodge all the attacks within any problems.

Vegeta saw the Gohan was stronger than Nappa. **"so the half brat was able to surpass Nappa"** Vegeta though when he looked at her.

" **I wonder how strong is Kefla"** Vegeta thought

Nappa tried to punch him but suddenly Gohan dodged it and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder when he slowly stood up. "you stupid half brat!" Nappa screamed.

"what! Are you still angry about you parents!" Nappa screamed at him.

"you father is a fool for having a relationship with a human!" Nappa screamed at him.

"don't you dare to insult my parents!" Gohan screamed at him.

"you mother is a bit-" Gohan quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He started to release more of his power when his aura was moving more wild than before when Vegeta felt the his power was getting stronger than before.

Gohan quickly slammed his fist into his stomach into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction.

He slowly stood up and looked at him. "you father was a idiot to marry with a human and having two kids with the bitc-" Gohan appeared next to him when he quickly moved his hand near his stomach.

He started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already death when he saw the Vegeta didn't care. "so you was able to kill Nappa" Vegeta says.

"I always thought the idiot was going to get kill" Vegeta says.

Kefla looked at him. "Vegeta! We need to work together to defeat Frieza!" Kefla screamed at him.

Vegeta started to laugh. "what! You think I'm going to join you side!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"Vegeta! You know the Frieza is responsible of destroying planet Vegeta!" Kefla screamed at him.

"you mother told me about the secret but I'm not going to join you" Vegeta says.

"I didn't know the prince Vegeta wanted to stay as a slave" Kefla says.

"I'm a warrior! Not a slave!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"no! You're just another slave for Frieza!" Kefla screamed at him.

"that it! I'm going to be you up and forced you to join my side" Vegeta says as he started to release more of his power when he quickly ran at her.

He appeared next to him and quickly uppercut her when he was surprised the she was able to dodge it without any problems.

She quickly appeared next to him and quickly punch him multiple times causing him to gasp. "I already told you! I'm stronger than you!" Kefla says when she quickly updated him into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

She started to release more of her power when Vegeta was in shock when she appeared next to him and punch him multiple times causing him to gasp.

He grabbed his face and slammed into the ground multiple times when she quickly grabbed his hand and threw him in another direction.

She flew at him and uppercut him into his stomach and slammed her fist into his face when she grabbed her face and slammed into her knee multiple times.

She quickly slam him into the ground. "Vegeta I was training in the gravity chamber and I already master one hundred times gravity" Kefla says.

"Gohan is equal to me so you don't have any chance to defeat me" Kefla says.

Vegeta slowly stood up when he quickly threw a ki blast into the sky when he quickly moved his hand when suddenly a bright light appeared. "idiots!" Vegeta says when suddenly he transformed into his the great ape form.

Vegeta was already in his great ape form when he looked at them. "Kefla and Gohan! You two don't have any change!" Vegeta screamed when he quickly step on them multiple times.

Kefla tried to look into the sky but suddenly Vegeta kick her multiple times. "I'm not going to let you transform into you great ape form!" Vegeta screamed while kicking her multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He quickly flew at him but suddenly he used his tail and attack him multiple times when he turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going to focus on torture you" Vegeta screamed the he quickly punch her and kick her multiple times.

Kefla felt a lot of pain when she slowly stood up and looked at him. "you fucking idiot!" Kefla screamed when he grab her and threw her into the boulder.

She stood up and saw the Gohan was in the ground when she quickly ran at him. "Gohan I have a idea" Kefla says when she whisper her idea.

"okay..is a good idea" Gohan says.

" **good thing I'm still wearing my saiyan armor"** Kefla thought.

"idiot! I still have my tail!" Kefla screamed when she looked into the energy when suddenly she transformed into her great ape form when suddenly she quickly ran at him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough.

Gohan started to release more of his power and started to release his power when he push energy into his hand and created a energy blade.

Kefla continued to uppercut him when she saw he was ready. "do it now!" Kefla screamed when he quickly flew at him and cut his saiyan tail.

She quickly moved her hand and threw the energy blast into the energy ball causing a massive explosion when she started to return in her regular form.

She fell down into the ground and saw she wasn't in her ape form when she slowly walked at him. "finally we defeat him" Kefla says.

"yes…so we kill him" Gohan says when he saw the Vegeta was unconscious.

"no is better for him to be allied…I know we need him when we fight against Frieza" Kefla says when he grab him and pass it on Gohan.

"let's go to Bulma house" Kefla says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West city**

 **Capsule corporation**

They're walked into the house when Bulma quickly ran at them when she saw the unconscious man. "don't tell me..he is Vegeta" Bulma says.

"yes for now let's used one of the room so he can regain his energy" Kefla says when Gohan quickly follows her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma looked at him. "are you sure the is okay for Vegeta to be here" Bulma says.

"yes if something happen we be able to stop him" Gohan says.

"I'm going to get some senzu beans and stay away from him" Gohan says.

"okay" Bulma replied when Gohan left the capsule Corporation and travel to Kami lookout.

Bulma saw he was unconscious. "why Kefla want him to stay alive" Bulma says with curiosity when she left the room.

 **Ten minutes later**

She sat down. "Frieza..we're going to have our revenge for killing our people and our family" Kefla says when she started to remember her past.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 12 – New Allied?**

 **Power levels**

 **Vegeta- 45,000**

 **Vegeta great ape form- 450,000**

 **Nappa – 20,000**

 **Kefla – 360,000**

 **Kefla great ape form- 3,600,000**

 **Gohan- 360,000**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – New Allied?**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked outside and saw the Gohan and Kefla was eating when she sat down beside them. "Kefla can you tell me the reason why Vegeta still alive" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "I know the Vegeta is a bad guy but we have a enemy even stronger than him" Kefla says.

"Frieza and his family can easily wipe us out the why we need another strong allied" Kefla says.

"yes I understand…that why you told me to build the spaceship and a stronger gravity chamber" Bulma says.

"yes we need to make sure we can increase our power even more than before" Kefla says.

"Kefla are you sure the he would accept our deal" Gohan says.

"Vegeta hates Frieza so he is going to say yes" Kefla says.

"plus Vegeta don't have any choice to join our side" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

"the spaceship is ready so you all can go to space without any problems" Bulma says.

"good I'm going to talk with him so we can be allies" Kefla says as she walked into his room.

 **Vegeta room**

She walked into his room when she saw he was already awake when he looked at her. "what the hell I'm doing here!" Vegeta says.

"you should be grateful the you're still alive" Kefla replied.

"so what do you want" Vegeta says while looking at her.

"I want you to become my allied" Kefla replied

"why you want me to be you allied" Vegeta says.

"I want to destroy Frieza and his family" Kefla says.

"Bulma was able to create a spaceship with a gravity chamber so we have a higher chance to defeat them" Kefla says.

Vegeta stood up and looked at her. "fine I'm going to join you side but after killing Frieza and his family I'm going to leave this shitty planet" Vegeta says.

"good but you better don't do anything stupid" Kefla says when she walked back when she saw the Vegeta was following her when she saw the Bulma was looking at her.

"Kefla I'm going to go too" Bulma says.

"what!" Kefla and Gohan says in shock.

"why you want to come" Kefla ask her.

"I'm the only one who can fix the spaceship" Bulma says.

"I don't know" Kefla replied.

"you know if you come you're going to be in dangerous and other enemies would tried to kill you" Kefla says.

"I don't care I want to go" Bulma says.

"fine but you're going to listen my orders" Kefla replied.

Vegeta walked at her. "woman you're just going to interfere in our plan" Vegeta says while pointing at her.

"my name is Bulma! Not woman!" Bulma screamed at him.

"shut up annoying crazy woman!" Vegeta screamed at her while pointing at her.

She moved her hand and show him the middle finger. "I'm not scared of you!" Bulma screamed at him.

"you're the most annoying woman I ever meet!" Vegeta says as he walked back into his room.

Kefla and Gohan was surprised the Bulma wasn't scared of him. "Bulma…I know you're not scared of him but you need to be careful" Kefla says.

"I'm going to be okay" Bulma says.

"Vegeta is not going to do against me because I'm the creator of the gravity chamber so he would be able to get strong and increase his power" Bulma says.

"so when are we going to leave" Bulma ask them.

"tomorrow we're going to leave but are you still sure about coming with us" Kefla says.

"yes so we're going to go" Bulma ask her.

"right now Vegeta have his scouter so he would be able to find information of the last location from Frieza" Kefla says.

"okay I'm going to get all my stuff so I can be ready" Bulma says as she walked into her room.

"Gohan let's go to the gravity chamber so we can start our training" Kefla says when he nodded at her as they're flew into the forest.

 **Vegeta room**

He sat down and grabbed his scouter when he started to heard a voice when he started to pay attention. "that bastard was listening to my conversation with the idiot of Nappa" Vegeta says angry.

"the bastard is going to go to planet Namek" Vegeta says angry the he started to sense they energy as he quickly flew at them.

 **One hour later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity Chamber when Gohan and Kefla was fighting against each other when the two crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Kefla can you tell me more about Frieza" Gohan ask her.

"Frieza is a powerful being the would conquer and sell other planets" Kefla says.

"even destroy his own allies" Kefla says as they're continued to crash their fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"we need to get stronger so we can defeat him" Kefla says.

"don't worry we're going to be strong enough to defeat him" Gohan replied as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Their walked into the house when she saw the Vegeta was waiting when he walked at them. "Frieza is going to go to Namek" Vegeta says.

"it looks the idiot Nappa forgot to turn off the scouter and heard my conservation about the dragon balls" Vegeta says.

"it looks the he want to used the dragon balls so he can become immortal" Vegeta says.

"tomorrow morning we're going to leave and travel to Namek" Kefla says.

"I don't want the crazy woman to come with us" Vegeta says.

"Bulma is going to go plus I wouldn't be able to change her mind so get along with her" Kefla says as Vegeta walked into his room.

"I'm going to tell Bulma" Kefla says as she walked into her room when she saw the Bulma was putting all her stuff in a bag.

"Bulma we're going to leave tomorrow early so make sure you wake up early" Kefla says.

"don't worry I'm not going to cause any problems" Bulma says with a smile on her face when she nodded at her and left the room.

She walked at him. "let's go home" Kefla says when they're flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Gohan residence**

Kefla walked into her room when she laid down on her bed. **"Mom…I'm going to kill Frieza and his family"** Kefla thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the spaceship when Bulma quickly walked into the control center. "Vegeta! Can you tell me the location of Namek!" Bulma screamed at him as Vegeta walked beside her and push the location of Namek.

"so is going to take us six months" Bulma says.

Kefla looked at her. "six months is good enough for us to increase our power" Kefla says.

"I'm going to turn on the auto pilot so I would be able to go to my room and you all be able to train in the gravity chamber" Bulma says as she push the auto pilot and walked into her room.

She looked at him. "Gohan let's do our best to increase our power" Kefla says as she turn on the gravity chamber when she turn on the gravity chamber when suddenly Vegeta was in the ground.

She was going to say something but Vegeta interrupts her. "shut up! I'm going to master this gravity!" Vegeta screamed at her as he forced himself to stand up.

"let's start our training" Kefla says as they're started to fight against each other.

The two fist crashed at the same time when she looked at him. **"I wonder if the story of the super saiyan is real"** Kefla thought as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 13 - Namek**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Namek**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Space**

In the spaceship when Bulma was talking with Kefla when Vegeta walked at them. "I'm not going to waste my time sitting here so let's start our training" Vegeta says angry.

Bulma looked at him. "Can you wait! Kefla is telling me her plan!" Bulma says angry.

"I don't care!" Vegeta replied.

Kefla looked at her. "Bulma I think is better if you stay in you room so we can start our training" Caulifla says with a awkward smile on her face.

"fine I'm going to leave" Bulma says when she walked into her room.

"Gohan! Let's start our training" Kefla says when he nodded at her when he walked into the gravity chamber and turned it on.

She turned around and saw the Vegeta was having a hard time standing up. "right now we training in two hundred times gravity" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "it doesn't matter…I'm going to master it and I'm going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says while forcing himself to stand up as he tried his best to start his training.

She looked at them. "we're going to arrived in Namek in six months so we need to do our best to increase our power" Kefla says.

"you need to train with us so you would be able to master the two hundred times gravity" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Gohan let's start our training" Kefla says when he nodded at her as they ran against each other when the fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

"Gohan you're getting stronger than before" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

"good maybe if we work together we be able to defeat Frieza" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they started to fight against each other.

Vegeta was forcing himself to stand up when he turned around and saw they was able to fight without any problems. **"no wonder they was able to outclass out"** Vegeta thought.

He slowly started to move when he felt the heavy gravity pushing against him. **"I'm going to be the one killing Frieza that why I'm going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan"** Vegeta though as he slowly started to walk around the spaceship.

 **Bulma room**

She laid down on her bed. **"is a good thing my room is not effected by the gravity"** Bulma though.

She sat down near the window and saw she was able to see the open space. "I need to find a way to defense myself" Bulma says.

"I don't want to be dependent on Gohan or Kefla…most likely Vegeta is going to ignore me" Bulma says when she grabbed her pencil and started to think about a idea.

" **maybe…I need to created a weapon…but a gun is not going to damage nobody"** Bulma though.

She grabbed her bracelet and turned it on when she saw they was training with each other as she turned on the speaker. "Kefla…do the Frieza soldiers used weapons" Bulma ask her while looking in the screen.

"yes but only the weak soldiers" Kefla replied.

"do you have some examples of they weapons" Bulma ask her.

"I think yes…one of my previous missions it was to get some weapons" Kefla replied.

"good can you bring them here" Bulma ask her when she nodded at her when she turned the screen as she turned around and started to observe space.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked into her room when she saw the Bulma was writing on her notebook. "here the weapon" Kefla says when she put the weapon on her bed.

She quickly ran beside her and grabbed the weapon. "it looks the technology from other planets is more advanced" Bulma says while looking at it.

"maybe…I can make this weapon even more stronger than before" Bulma says.

"are you sure you would be able to understand this weapon" Kefla ask her when she nodded at her.

"so you're at expert at creating weapons" Kefla says.

"yes but is going to be my first time creating a weapon" Bulma says.

"my father taught me everything so I would be able to build weapons, spaceship and other important things" Bulma says while analyzing the weapons.

"okay but you need to be careful if you make a mistake you're going to blow up the spaceship" Kefla says.

"don't worry just focus on you training" Bulma says when she nodded at her when she left her room and started to train with Gohan.

 **Ten minutes later**

She sat down and grabbed her laptop. "this weapon have a unique energy source…maybe I can make it stronger" Bulma says while analyzing the space gun.

"I'm going to focus on updating this weapon so I would be able to protect myself" Bulma says when she started to work on her new weapon.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla and Gohan are fighting against each other when Vegeta turned around and saw they was still fighting against each other.

" **I'm not going to let them to surpass me"** Vegeta thought when he moved his hand and threw a energy blast as he tried his best to dodge it when suddenly the energy blast crashed against him causing a explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw he received some damage. **"I need to increase my speed"** Vegeta though as he continued to train by himself.

Kefla looked at him. "is a good thing the spaceship is strong enough to received damage from our attacks" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

"so what is Bulma doing" Gohan ask her.

"I think she is trying to make a weapon so she would be able to protect herself just in case we're not there" Kefla says.

"that why I didn't like the idea of bringing Bulma in this mission" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "even if you say no she was still going to come" Kefla says.

"yes I know but I still worried about her safety" Gohan says.

"she is going to be okay" Kefla replied.

"okay but we need to focus in our training" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they started to fight against each other.

 **Unknown location**

 **Frieza spaceship**

In the spaceship when Frieza was sitting on his throne when he looked at them. "how long is going to take us to arrived to Namek" Frieza ask them.

"Lord Frieza…we're going to arrived in four months" Zarbon says.

"four months" Frieza says angry when he moved his hand and threw a energy blast against one of the soldiers causing a explosion when the smoke disappeared when he saw he was already death.

"fine I'm going to wait but when we arrived to this planet I want you all to get the dragon balls" Frieza says.

"Lord Frieza why you want to get the dragon balls" Zarbon ask him.

"I'm one of the strongest being in this universe but if I want to continue ruling this universe I need to be immortal" Frieza says.

"if I become immortal nobody would be able to defeat me not even death!" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **Earth**

 **Kame house**

In the island when Master Roshi was reading his adult book when he turned around and saw the Tien and Krillin was fighting against each other. "Krillin! Tien! You're two better don't destroy my Island and stop making too much noise!" Master Roshi screamed at them.

Krillin stop and looked at him. "don't worry we're going to be careful" Krillin says.

"I'm still disappointed the Gohan didn't told us anything about going to another planet so they would be able to fight against Frieza" Tien says.

"yes I know but you know the Gohan don't want to risk our lives" Krillin says.

"Bulma is not a fighter and she was able to go with them" Tien says.

"you already know the nobody can't stop Bulma not even Gohan maybe she went with them so she would be able to fix the spaceship" Krillin says.

"fine but the next time the Earth is in trouble I'm going to tried to help them" Tien says when he nodded at him.

"now you be able to spend time with Ranfan" Krillin says when he didn't say anything.

"what are you embarrassed" Krillin says.

"shut up! Let's focus in our training" Tien replied as they continued to fight against each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Space**

 **Spaceship**

 **Bulma room**

She was working on her computer when suddenly her stomach started to growl when she turned on the screen and saw they still training. "I think you all need to take a break" Bulma says while looking into the screen.

She saw the Vegeta was looking at her. "shut up! We're focusing in our training!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"what! I was responsible of making the gravity chamber!" Bulma screamed at him.

"the only reason you're becoming stronger because I created the gravity chamber!" Bulma screamed at him while pushing her finger into the screen.

Gohan saw they was still arguing against each other. "Vegeta and Bulma calm down…let's take a small break" Gohan says when he turned off the gravity.

He turned around and suddenly the door opened when Bulma quickly walked at her. "Kefla! Can you make something to eat!" Bulma says while moving her shoulders.

"okay I'm going to make something to eat" Kefla says when she walked into the kitchen.

"good thing I was able to bring a lot of food" Bulma says when suddenly Vegeta started to laugh.

"are you sure you have enough food to feed three saiyans" Vegeta says while looking at him.

"yes smart ass" Bulma says angry.

"you're luck the I don't kill you" Vegeta says while pushing his finger on her face.

"no you're lucky the Gohan or Kefla didn't kill you during the battle in Earth" Bulma says while staring him on his eyes.

"shut up! You have a annoying voice!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"what? I can't hear you! Shorty!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta quickly get angry. "how dare you to disrespect me!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"shorty!" Bulma says while showing her middle finger against him.

"don't make me throw you in space!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"you don't have the guts to throw me in space!" Bulma says while pushing her finger into his chest when he push her hand away from him and walked away from her.

"I already know you don't have any guts to throw me in space!" Bulma says while showing the middle finger when suddenly Vegeta quickly pick her up.

He put her into his shoulder when Kefla walked at him. "Vegeta" Kefla says while looking at him.

"what do you want!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"leave Bulma alone" Kefla says.

"no she just disrespected me" Vegeta says angry.

She looked at her. "Bulma can you stop messing around with Vegeta" Kefla says.

"what! He don't show any respect" Bulma says angry.

"just ignored him…please don't make fun of his height" Kefla says.

"Vegeta hates when people make fun of his height" Kefla says.

"fine but I want him to apologize to me" Bulma says when suddenly he started to laugh.

Kefla looked at her. "Bulma…I'm sorry but the never going to happen" Kefla says.

He drop her in the floor when she quickly looked at him. "you idiot! Next time don't drop me in the floor!" Bulma screamed at him.

"fine! Next time I'm going to throw you into the wall!" Vegeta screamed at her.

"shut up! You two look like a old couple!" Kefla screamed at them.

Bulma started to laugh. "Vegeta would wish to have a beautiful wife like me but the never going to happen!" Bulma screamed at him.

Vegeta started to laugh. "I'm not going to mate with a ugly human woman!" Vegeta says while laughing.

Bulma was going to say something but Kefla stop her. "help me cook the food" Kefla says while dragging her away.

" **you're going to pay for this!"** Bulma thought when she walked beside her.

Gohan was looking at her. **"Bulma…you never going to change"** Gohan thought while looking at them.

 **Two hours later**

They sat down and stayed to eat the food when Vegeta was looking at them. "so what is you plan?" Vegeta ask them.

Kefla looked at him. "when we arrived to planet Namek most likely Frieza is already looking for the dragon balls" Kefla says.

"we need to make sure he don't become immortal" Kefla says while eating.

Gohan looked at her. "do we need to worry about his army" Gohan ask her.

"I think we're going to be okay the only soldiers we need to worried about is the Ginyu Force" Kefla says.

"but we don't need to worried about them if we continued to train we can easily defeat them" Kefla says.

"the only enemy we need to worried about is Frieza" Kefla says while eating when they nodded at her.

"Kefla tell me more about Frieza" Bulma ask her with curiosity.

"Frieza is a powerful being the conquer other planets" Frieza says.

"he was responsible of destroying planet Vegeta and other planets" Kefla says.

"wait…I thought the saiyans was working for Frieza" Bulma says confused.

"Frieza hates the saiyans" Kefla says.

"my mother told me the he was scared about the legend of the saiyans" Kefla says.

"he was scared the a saiyan would transform into super saiyan and would be able to kill him" Kefla says.

Vegeta looked at her. "I'm going to be the one killing Frieza" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "it don't matter who kill him we need to increase our power so we have a chance to defeat him" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at them. "so killing him is the only option" Gohan says.

"yes..Frieza is never going to change so is better if he was death" Kefla says while looking at him.

"Gohan when we fight against Frieza I want you to show him no mercy" Kefla says.

"if you show some mercy he is going to trick you and kill you when you don't pay attention" Kefla says.

"Frieza don't deserve a second chance and the only thing he deserves is to be kill by a saiyan" Kefla says when he nodded at her when they continued to eat.

Bulma looked at her. "Kefla tell me more about planet Vegeta" Bulma ask her with curiosity.

"sorry but I don't know anything about planet Vegeta" Kefla says.

"I was only a baby when the planet was destroy" Kefla says.

"if you want to know more about planet Vegeta just ask him" Kefla says.

"Vegeta is the prince of the saiyans" Kefla says while eating.

"never mind" Bulma says when she grabbed a cigarette and started to smoke when suddenly Vegeta grabbed and threw it into the trash.

"what the hell" Bulma says angry.

"shut up! I don't want to smell the disgusting smell" Vegeta says angry.

"fine I'm not going to smoke" Bulma says.

"I'm going to ho to my room so I can focus on developing my new weapon" Bulma says when she walked into her room.

Kefla saw the Bulma was already in her room. "I think we should start our training again" Kefla says with awkward smile on her face.

"yes I want to make sure I'm strong enough to kill the bastard" Vegeta says.

She turned on the gravity chamber when suddenly he fell down in the floor when he slowly stand up. "I'm going to become the strongest saiyan and be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says with a confident voice.

Gohan walked beside her. "Kefla let's train together" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they're started to fight against each other when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Vegeta looked at them. **"Frieza…you don't have any chance to defeat us"** Vegeta thought as he threw multiple ki blast in different directions as he quickly deflected in directions causing small explosions.

He looked around and saw it didn't received any damage. **"it looks the woman is smart enough to create a strong spaceship the is able to support our attacks"** Vegeta thought as he continue his training.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Bulma room**

She was sleeping on her bed when suddenly she fell down and hear a loud noise when she turned on the screen and saw the Vegeta was still training. **"asshole…everyone is trying to sleep"** Bulma thought.

She looked into the screen and saw he wasn't tired. "Vegeta! Is already late can you go to sleep!" Bulma says.

He turned around and looked into the camera. "shut up woman! Right now I'm going to focus on my training!" Vegeta screamed at her.

She was getting more angry than before. "shut up!" Bulma screamed at him when he ignored her.

"I'm going to turn off the gravity chamber" Bulma says while showing her control.

"what!" Vegeta replied with anger.

"woman! If you turn off the gravity chamber I'm going to throw you in space!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"idiot! My name is Bulma! No Woman!" Bulma screamed at him when suddenly Kefla walked out of her room and saw the Vegeta was screaming against the camera

"shut the fuck up!" Kefla screamed at them.

"everyone is trying to go to sleep but you two are arguing like two old couples!" Kefla screamed at them when they didn't say anything.

"good..we can start our training in the morning so go to sleep" Kefla says when Vegeta walked into his room when she turned off the gravity chamber.

" **finally I would be able to sleep"** Kefla though when she walked into her room as she laid down on her bed.

" **I wonder who is going to be the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan"** Kefla though as she fell down to sleep.

 **Six months later**

She walked into the window when she saw Namek was near she quickly turned around. "finally we arrived to planet Namek" Kefla says.

"I can't wait to kill him" Vegeta says.

" **father and mother…I'm going to make sure he suffers the consequences of killing my family"** Gohan thought.

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 14 – the Ginyu force**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – the Ginyu force**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Alternative Timeline**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

 **Namek**

They're walked outside when she turned around and saw the Bulma was already looking into the dragon ball radar when she walked beside her. "something wrong" Kefla ask her.

"yes…it looks the some dragon balls is already together" Bulma replied when Kefla saw the four dragons balls was already together.

Vegeta turned around and sense the enemy of Frieza. "it looks the bastard is already here" Vegeta says.

Gohan looked at her. "are we going to fight him right now" Gohan ask her.

"no…I think it would be better if we find the other dragons balls so Frieza wouldn't be able to get his wish" Kefla says.

Vegeta looked at her. "I would rather fight against Frieza" Vegeta says.

"yes but for now let's get the other dragons balls so he wouldn't be able to get his own wish" Kefla says.

"fine" Vegeta replied when he quickly flew in another direction.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla…I think we're strong enough to defeat Frieza" Gohan says.

"yes but we don't know the full structure of Frieza so we need to be careful" Kefla says.

"let's look for the other dragon balls" Kefla says when he nodded at her as they're started to fly in another direction.

 **In another location**

In the open field when Vegeta was looking for the dragon balls when he turned around and saw the Zarbon was already holding two dragons balls. "so the bastard was able to find some dragon balls" Vegeta says when he quickly flew at him and clashed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He drop the two dragon balls and crashed into the hill when he turned around and was in shock. "Vegeta! What are you doing here!" Zarbon says in shock.

He quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "I'm going to kill Frieza" Vegeta says when suddenly he started to laugh.

"hahaha! You think you would be able to defeat Frieza!" Zarbon says while laughing.

"a saiyan woul-" Vegeta quickly uppercut him into his stomach and threw him into the ground causing a crater to appear in the ground.

He appeared next to him. "you're going to be the first one to witness my true power" Vegeta says when suddenly he started to release more of his power.

Zarbon was walking backwards and suddenly the scouted exploded as he was in shock. "no…a saiyan wouldn't be able to have this power level" Zarbon says in shock.

"wait! Vegeta!" Zarbon says.

"I can help you get the dragon balls" Zarbon says.

He appeared next to him. "I don't need you help" Vegeta says when he quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his hand and threw him into the sky as he moved his hand and started to charm his attack. "Garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw he was already death. "the Ginyu force is going to be next" Vegeta says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **In another location**

He was holding a dragon ball on his hand when he turn around and saw the power level of Vegeta. "so the monkey was able to increase his power…it look I need to call the Ginyu force" Frieza says.

He push a button in his scouter. "Ginyu I want you and you team to come to planet Namek" Frieza says.

"I want you to kill Vegeta and his allies" Frieza says when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against the Namekians when the smoke disappeared and saw they're was already death

"Vegeta…you're going to died the same way as you father" Frieza says when he started to fly in and direction.

 **Space**

In the spaceship when Ginyu looked at them. "it looks the Lord Frieza give us a order to kill Vegeta " Captain Ginyu says.

"that was strange…I though Zarbon was strong enough to kill Vegeta" Jeice says.

"Lord Frieza told me the Vegeta was responsible of killing Zarbon" Captain Ginyu says.

"the monkey was able to increase his power" Recoome says while eating his food.

"yes" Captain Ginyu replied.

"it doesn't matter how much power he was able to increase because we be able to defeat him without any problems" Burter says with confidence

"I still wonder why the monkey decided to rebelled against Frieza" Jeice says.

"I think Vegeta already know the truth about planet Vegeta" Captain Ginyu says.

"most likely he have a allied that why he so confident about killing Lord Frieza" Captain Ginyu says.

"are you talking about the monkey girl" Jeice says when he nodded at her.

"I remember when we always beat her mother" Jeice says.

Recoome started to laugh. "yes it was fun beating her up the same thing with her" Recoome says.

"wait…so the means we're going to fight Nappa and Kefla" Burter says.

"yes" Captain Ginyu replied.

"how long are we going to arrived in planet Namek" Recoome ask him.

"one hours" Captain Ginyu says.

"is a good thing the Frieza give us this spaceship instead of the space pod" Jeice says.

"yes…now we can travel in space even faster than before" Captain Ginyu says with excitement.

"I want you all to be ready when we arrived to planet Namek" Captain Ginyu says when they're quickly sat down and travel to Planet Namek.

 **Planet Namek**

 **Cave**

They're walked inside when she quickly ran at them. "what! Are you two going to leave me here!" Bulma says angry.

"yes" Kefla replied.

"I think it would be better if you stay here" Gohan says with awkward smile on his face.

"I know you want us to help us but is dangerous" Kefla says.

"I don't want Frieza or one of his soldiers to used you as a distraction" Kefla says.

She was going to say something but Kefla interrupts her. "Bulma…tell me what are you going to do if Frieza or one of his soldiers find you" Kefla says.

"I'm going to run away" Bulma says.

"you wouldn't be able to run away because you're slow or most likely Frieza would kill you" Kefla says.

"so what I'm going to do" Bulma says.

"just stay here and make sure the spaceship don't get destroy" Kefla says.

"don't worry about the spaceship" Bulma says.

"the spaceship is already inside the Capsule" Bulma says while showing the blue Capsule.

"good..I'm going to kept this so I would be able to find the dragon balls" Kefla says while holding the dragon radar.

"Gohan let's go" Kefla says when they left the cave and flew in another direction.

Bulma grabbed her pocket and saw she have another dragon radar. "I'm not going to stay here…I'm going to look for the dragon balls" Bulma says when she walked outside and started to look for the dragon balls.

 **Ten minutes later**

In the sky when they was flying when he lost at her. "it looks the Vegeta already have two dragon balls" Gohan says wheel looking to the dragon radar.

"yes but Frieza already have two dragon balls" Kefla says.

"so the would mean we need to find the other three dragon balls" Kefla says.

"it looks the one of the dragon ball is close from here so we need to hurry up before one of the soldiers get the dragon ball" Kefla says when they quickly flew over there.

 **In another direction**

In the open field when Bulma was walking by herself when she grabbed the dragon radar and saw a dragon ball was near. "I need to get it first" Bulma says.

She grabbed her capsule and threw it into the ground when suddenly a jetpack appeared as she put it on and started to fly into the sky.

" **good thing I created this jetpack so I can travel in different places"** Bulma though as she started to fly in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They're was flying when Kefla and Gohan was flying when they saw multiple Frieza soldiers was killing the Namekian. "we need to stop them" Gohan says when they're quickly flew over there.

He flew beside him and blocked the punch when the soldier was in shock. "what! Wh-" Gohan quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to fell down unconscious.

"what! How dare you to dis-" Kefla appeared next to him and quickly knock him out.

"that was easy" Kefla says when she turned around and saw the other soldiers was in shock.

"Gohan let's defeat them first" Kefla says when they quickly flew over there and quickly knock them out.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan saw the Frieza soldiers was already unconscious when he turned around and saw the only two Namekians are still alive when he walked at them. "what do you want!" the old Namekian screamed at him.

"wait! We're don't work with them" Gohan says.

"we're trying to find all the dragon ball so Frieza would be able to get his wish" Gohan says.

The old Namekian was lost at him when he walked at him. "let me look at you memories" the old Namekian says when he nodded at him when he touched his head and saw all his memories.

He looked at him. "I'm going to give you the dragon ball" the Old Namekian says when he walked back into his house and started to look for the dragon ball.

He walked at him and give him the dragon ball. "don't worry we're going to stop Frieza and his army " Gohan says while holding the dragon ball.

"can you tell us where is the next dragon ball" Gohan ask him.

"the grand elder have the next dragon ball" the old Namekian says when he turned around and saw his child.

"Dende can you show them the location of the Grand Elder Guru" the old Namekian says when he nodded at him.

"just follow him" the old Namekian says when Dende quickly started to fly away.

"thank you!" Gohan replied when they started to follow him.

 **One hour later**

Vegeta was flying by himself when he saw the Gohan and Kefla was following the Namekian when he quickly flew at them. "so you finally find a dragon ball" Vegeta says while holding the two dragon balls.

"yes" Gohan replied while holding the dragon ball.

"so the means we need to find another two dragon balls" Vegeta says when suddenly they're quickly turned around and sense five energy.

"oh…the Ginyu forced is already here" Kefla says.

"so what are we going to do" Gohan ask them.

"I'm going to fight them" Vegeta says with confidence when he quickly flew over there.

"let's go with him just in case he need some help" Kefla replied when they're quickly follow him.

 **In the battlefield**

In the open field when Ginyu and his comrade was walking when he looked around. "so this is planet Namek" Captain Ginyu says.

"what a boring planet" Juice says when he turned around and saw the Vegeta was alright there.

"it looks the Vegeta is already here" Juice says.

Captain Ginyu looked at him. "so the monkey decided to come here" Captain Ginyu says.

Recoome looked at him. "Captain! I want to be the first one to fight him!" Recoome says with excitement when suddenly Vegeta started to laugh.

"I can't wait to show you my truth power" Vegeta says with confidence.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 15 : Vegeta vs The Ginyu Force**


End file.
